Facades: A Mirror Universe
by Pseudo Posthuman
Summary: In this Universe, the Terran Empire didn't fall; tale revolving around the adventures of the I.S.S. Enterprise with Tasha Yar still living, Data as this century's Casanova, Worf playing for the wrong side, and a one-eyed Wesley Crusher. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfiction uploaded here. Anyways, this is my take on a Mirror Universe where the Terran Empire didn't fall. I changed the characters a little, but you'll have to be the judge of that yourself in later chapters. My intention was to keep most relatively the same, with a sadistic undertone (like our dear Data). I don't know everything about the Mirror Universe so somethings will be different but I'm going to try and stay on track as possible with that the Mirror Universe in the series says (excluding the fall of the Terran Empire). Also, if you want to see anything in the story, or have any side-story suggestions, then please drop me a message and I'll give your idea a shot. Facades is going to be an on going story and I intend to make it as long as possible, until there needs to be a massive time gap in which case I'll make another fanfiction of it.

I hope you enjoy it enough to comment - please don't be abusive, because in all honesty I couldn't care less. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted (I'd also be happy to return to favour and read any fiction you have uploaded).

Have fun

* * *

Welcome to the 24th Century, and good luck with that. 

After a somewhat glorious defeat for the Terran Empire over the less-hostel, welcoming Romulans, the Imperial Fleet's flag ship and self-proclaimed strongest in the galaxy was ordered to extract any remaining information on the whereabouts of the rest of the Romulan Fleet. Of course, the _valiant_ crew of the I.S.S. Enterprise took this 'extract' term at face-value, and proceeded in obtaining a handful of Romulan Generals who had surrendered themselves to the Terran Empire, acknowledging their inferior vessels were no match for such a warship.

The laboratory was a grim, dark sight, with the lights dimmed to a very minimum, the flashing of the consoles being the only other source of light to the room. At one end was a long metal examination table, modified by the ships science officer to hold some of the most violent species in the galaxy. Right now at it's mercy was Romulan General T'lsak, his hair matted to his forehead from constant sweating and his temples wired to machines with thick, green wires. He tried to control himself, to keep him calm, but he failed miserably and would, occasionally, let out a small whimper.

"If we connect a further two to his frontal lobe we could double the pain delivered to the subject ten-fold." The android punched in a few commands, turning to the Chief Engineer. "Of course, that may or may not kill him."

"Well we've got a few more in the brig to replace him," Geordi faked a sympathetic smile, to which Data grinned.

"Shall I retrieve another, or shall I wait for _T'lsak_," he spat the Romulan's name with uncharacteristic bitterness of a machine, "to finally tense up and die?"

Geordi laughed at Data; it was a friendly laugh, with a dark undertone, like most of the crew on the Enterprise who constantly believed that, due to their numerous triumphs, they were superior. Geordi, having been born blind, should not have been stood there. He would have been considered a weakness to the Terran Empire, but instead his parents offered him up to a grim experiment, relating to VISORs that could improve visible range to a distinct advantage across the Empire. As a result, the engineer had a thick metallic VISOR grafted over his eyes, fused awfully with the skin on his face, a small scar trailing down his right cheek from the procedure. He didn't mind, because without it, he would be dead.

"The Romulan pain tolerance is very high, but not their capacity for living," Data said, "shall we proceed?"

Geordi adjusted some more variables on the console, nodding at the android. "Go ahead Data."

The android attached two more green lines of wire to the Romulan's head, the Romulan gasping and his back arching upwards. Data was unaffected by this, instead monitoring the computer beside him.

"Heart rate increasing, blood pressure rising…" he paused, turning to the Romulan, "in a few minutes you will feel your blood pressure rise as if it were choking your skin. You will find it difficult to breath, your eyesight may become blurred and the airways restricted. However, this is a normal reaction for a machine of this kind."

"Data, if he can't breathe, how is he supposed to tell us where the Fleet is?" Geordi raised an eyebrow.

Data paused for a minute, his yellow eyes darting back and forth in his 'processing' motion. When coming to a conclusion, he tilted his head, in a dark curiosity.

"Yes, Geordi, I believe you are right." He turned back to the console, enthralled with the Romulan's vital signs. "I did not think of that." He lied.

Geordi only laughed at Data; neither of them made any attempts to release the Romulan or diminish his pain so he could speak, because neither of them, truly, had any intentions of finding out the location of the Romulan Fleet. It didn't matter where they came from, in whatever direction, because the Romulan's were simply no match for even a Terran transport vessel.

Commander Data had effectively killed his specimen before he anticipated, questioning Geordi on whether he should run a self-diagnostic or not. Geordi told him not to, that Romulans were strange creatures, who hid themselves away and seemed very trusting of other creatures. He said they were hard to talk and easy to humiliate, and that their willingness to live was so pathetic it made them an easy enemy. He said that the Romulan probably held his own breath in order to die, and that they could have prevented this if they simply gave into the Terran Empire's demands.

Data found this slightly amusing, though not to the point of laughter, because his programming was never capable of that.

Now, the android Data was created by one Doctor Noonien Soong, who once worked as a scientist for the Terran Empire. After being discharged on medical grounds (many claim Soong was far beyond insanity), he began work on his artificial life forms. His first android was Lore, a kind, gentle creature who was programmed with far too many morals. Although Soong tolerated the android he soon grew tired of the imperfections he had created; from the blueprints of Lore he created many failures, and one success, Data.

Data was given basic emotions, though his programming often could not process many of these. Inside Data was the essence of the man who had created him, a dark, somewhat selfish individual, whose curiosity was not childlike but rather involuntarily sadistic. To the crew, Data was like a child to them, a child that perched himself upon a hill and burnt ants, who was never programmed with any ethics at all. Added to this, he was also known for 'getting what he wants', when he wanted it. He only obtained his rank as Lieutenant Commander after Natasha Yar convinced him Lt. Commander Gomez was a conspirator.

Data had been ordered previously to bring any Romulans who had unfortunately died during their interrogation to Sickbay for Doctor Crusher's examination – who was very efficient at finding deadly, dangerous pathogens rather than actually healing anyone.

"Data to Lt. Yar," Data called after tapping his comm. badge.

"Go ahead,"

"Geordi and I will be arriving at the brig shortly to collect another Romulan for interrogation. Please pre -"

"Shit, Data," Tasha interrupted with a laugh, "how many Romulans are you planning to go through tonight?"

Data grinned, taking it she was implying something. "As many as I desire."

She confirmed his request with another laugh, which caused a rise of chuckles from Geordi LaForge.

"Half the men would _kill_to have your luck with women, Data,"

Data nodded, knowing it was actually true. "It is not 'luck' as such, Geordi, rather good programme and…" he trailed off due to an inability to provide the appropriate phrase in his vast databanks.

"Good alcohol?" Geordi finished for him. "C'mon, Data, you don't believe it was _just_ that, do you?"

"I do not believe you are asking the right person, Geordi. My 'luck' isn't so often as many would believe." He snapped the wires from the Romulan and heaved him, dripping with sweat, onto his shoulders.

"You smart ass." Geordi commented. Data only shot him a grin and proceeded to sick bay.

* * *

"Commander Riker, I need to speak with you in the ready room."

The Enterprise bridge was bathed in a blanket of red lights and a slight hint of smoke in the air, even though they had been off red alert for almost an entire day now. It was said Captain's in the Imperial Fleet weren't fond of bright lights on their bridges; after a few years of this rumour they started building ships with dim, eerie lighting across half the decks.

Will followed the Captain to his ready room, standing with his hands clasped behind his back when entering the doors. The Captain took his seat in a more than impressive chair and shook his head at the Commander.

"At ease, Will."

Will Riker, a hulking individual with two tram-line radiation burns over his left eyebrow, was always the first to read the Captain's tone of voice. He took a place at a chair opposite the Captain and leaned back, pulling his sash.

"There isn't a Romulan fleet left, is there?" Will raised his eyebrow, the Captain looked flamboyant.

"Oh, well, you know how it is. We do need _some_ reason to keep our presence in this region of space."

"What reason should we need other than all civilisations have kneeled to the Terran Empire so far?" Will mocked (an irony as it was a true statement) and leaned closer to the table.

"You know the Admiral, always wanting to turn a blind eye to the true nature of our mission. But I didn't bring you here to bastardise the Admiral with me," the Captain took out a pad and pushed it to the Commander, "I regret to announce we have received new orders."

"Really? I was just getting to know the Romulans…" Will chuckled to himself and scanned through the pad. "Ah, I see," he paused, looking up at the Captain. "Who pissed off the Klingons?"

"That information is confidential Number One." The Captain frowned. "However, we are to release the surviving Romulans to the remaining authority on Romulas and our own people at hand down there." Picard stood up and paced to his window, looking out over a mass of starships surrounding the Romulan's home world.

"There aren't many Romulans left in our holding cell…"

Through the reflection in the window Will glimpsed the faintest smirk on his Captain, a dignified man, in a sense that he knew what was best for the Terran Empire. He turned back to Riker, putting the façade back on his face and losing the faint smirk.

"Have all the remaining Romulans executed and set course for the Romulan Outpost, warp factor five."

Will nodded his head with more than a hint of amusement and moved to leave happy today.

"And, Commander," the Captain stopped him, that tiny grin returning to his face, "the I.S.S. Stargazer pissed off the Klingons."

"I'll be sure to transfer Wesley over there as soon as possible and blow the bastards to king -"

"That'll be all Commander." The Captain scolded. He liked Wesley.

The Commander bowed his head slightly in shame, "Aye, sir." He mumbled.

* * *

Creativity came in the form of the Enterprise's Agony Booth, customised by Tasha Yar, Geordi LaForge and Data as assign project. Inside the Agony Booth, the Romulan could feel the intensity rise without having to look at Tasha. There was a sharp twinge of pain in his temple, his throat closing from the inside and the feeling that his sinuses were being blocked by something more than a common cold. The pressure caused his nose to bleed profoundly, his eyes swell up like balloons dripping with green down his cheeks but provided no relief. And that was only the first setting.

His muscles spasmed involuntary against the glass, a smear of green from his hand. Pressure increased on his nerves, he doubled over, and the setting was hired once again. Now his blood boiled, his skin burnt on top and turned black until patches burst along his veins. His legs gave up on him when the highest setting was turned up, a combination of burning veins and pinching nerves cascading through his system giving the Agony Booth reason to have its name. The Romulan's face was no longer recognisable after most of its skin had boiled away and he sat in a pool of green. The glass slid open and the Romulan fell out onto Tasha Yar's show, much to her annoyance.

"No vital signs, prepare the final Romulan for -"

"They do look like them, don't they?"

Data blinked. "Like who?"

"The Vulcans. If only they would have submitted themselves to the Empire… it would be like completing a collection." Tasha laughed and kicked the Romulan off her shoe. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

The final Romulan prisoner was a woman, who gave no reply and stood with a sniff posture. Data glanced at her from the console but allowed Tasha to do all the talking, instead resetting the Agony Booth.

"It's only a matter of time before the rest of the Romulans submit to the Empire -"

"We would rather commit mass murder than join the Terran Empire." The Romulan finally broke her silence, causing Tasha's face to contort with sheer disgust.

"We'll see about that… Data!"

Data had moved the dead Romulan onto the examination table beside the rest of his comrades and looked up. He nodded at Tasha and took the Romulan by the arm to the Agony Booth, her protest futile with the android's strength. He seemed like quite the gentlemen as he helped her step up, which Data was at heart, beneath all the programming of a mad scientist.

The most curious thing Data found about the Romulans was that, among all the species that had been subjected to the Agony Booth, the Romulans prevented themselves from screaming. Of course, Data couldn't really comprehend any kind of pain they felt. The Agony Booth would never work on him, though discipline was rarely a problem from Data.

She fell out of the booth like her last Romulan comrade and Data removed her immediately. He security to remove the remaining Romulans to Doctor Crusher's sickbay, to undergo more 'examinations'.

"I expected more punch from the Romulans, you know…" Tasha sighed.

"'Punch', Tasha?"

"Yeah, they didn't put up much of a fight."

"The Romulan Empire suffered massive losses in a Civil War less than two years ago, depleting half of their military supplies and setting them further behind with their technology and causing significant sociological and economical problems across the majority of the Romulan home world systems beyond that inhabited by -"

"I get it, Data," she laughed at him, "I don't understand you. Sometimes you can be so… so… rigid and… boring."

"It is unfortunate my creator did not finish my programming, then perhaps I would not be so 'boring'."

"Whatever happened to old Soong, anyway? You never told me that." She put away some tools and closed the Agony Booth's door, making a mental note to get a clean up crew down later.

"He was murdered by Resistance rebels when he finished the fundamentals of my emotional subroutines. They took Lore with them, although I doubt he will ever be much of a threat." Data smirked – Lore's ethical programming, he observed three years, four months, five days and forty-five minutes ago, was the Achilles' heel of all the Soong androids that had suffered cascade failure. Data wasn't cursed with such a thing.

"I'm sure if we ever run into the Resistance again the Captain'll grant you grounds to personally lead the mission for your father, Data."

Data tilted his head. "Perhaps," he said as a team of security personal came in, Data taking his cue to leave with Tasha tailing him.

"What do you think our orders are this time, Data?" she asked him.

"I do not know, the Commander has no informed any of the crew as of yet."

"Take a wild guess."

Data's brow furrowed, though he didn't ask the significance of what she said. "I would 'guess' we have been called away to deal with the Cardassians or the Bajorans. They have shown their particular dislike for the Empire these past few months."

Tasha jumped ahead of Data into the turbolift and ordered to the bridge, Data stepping calmly behind her.

"Of course it could only be the kind of people who get pissed off when a comet wanders through their system… maybe the Klingons…" she rolled her eyes, Data raised his eyebrow.

"I have observed you swear more frequently than many of the crew members on this ship." He stated. Tasha laughed at him again.

"And I observed you don't."

Data flashed his android smirk briefly and agreed. "Like I said, my programming is incomplete."

"I don't know, you seem fully functional to me…"

Data opened his mouth to say something quite witty for an android with barely any emotions but stopped himself when the turbolift doors shot open to reveal the bridge.

He immediately took his place next to Wesley Crusher (who was known among the crew at Doctor Crusher's irritating son, who suffered a great lack of attention from his abusive father later assassinated by one Captain Picard. Although he did have a peculiar nickname – one eyed Wesley, as he only had one eye due to an 'unfortunate' accident his father inflicted upon him – Wesley never liked that many anyway).

"Mister Data, how long will it take us to reach the Romulan Outpast Kaleh'tan at Warp Factor 7?" Will queried.

"Two hours, twelve minutes, fifty-fiv -"

"Thank you Mister Data." Will rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant, make sure the shields and weapons are fully operational within one hour."

"Aye sir. What kind of fire should we be expecting?"

Will narrowed his eyes. "Klingons."

It was the only reply he needed to give. Data glanced over his shoulder to see Tasha smirking at him from Tactical, his attention only drawn away when the door's to the Captain's ready room swished open.

"Captain on the Bridge," he informed the crew.

"Senior staff report to the briefing lounge."

"Aye sir," Will stood up and tapped his comm. badge, "Geordi, report to the briefing lounge immediately, inform the Doctor."

* * *

The outpost shook; its command centre surrounded by furious flames and a bleak atmosphere and burnt skin and dead Romulan scientists. It took fire from the Imperial ships above it, the outpost's foundation's shaking and cracking like nothing Commander Taloak had seen in his career. He shivered, a plasma burn down the side of his face, crawling at the gridline floor to move himself from under the rubble. He managed to free his legs and the outpost shuddered again, beams collapsing behind him in a blaze of spark and smoke.

He tried to communicate with anyone left but the Conn. only responded with background noise and static. In frustration he slammed his fist into the console, which cracked from too much pressure and dust in its crevices. He stumbled through the command centre over his dead friends, dragging a broken ankle behind him with pain and determination. Each step he took the roof cracked some more over his head, the outpost's structure failing against the powerful weapons of the Imperial. He made his way through the black corridors and stumbled through the rubble and destruction, making his way to his own quarters.

Inside nothing had seemed to survive – it was dusted with the smoke of explosions, a splattering of green against the door from one of his security officers. Taloak looked around, looked for something, some sign of life. He heard a whimper from the bed and struggled over to it, a body lay there, half between death and life, plasma burns down her face and arms. He couldn't even say her name, couldn't bare to even see her like this. But it was not her the whimper came from, it was the son under the bed.

"Come out, don't be afraid," he told his son. The boy was smaller than any other Romulan child, his ears longer, his hair thick locks of blond and his eyes bright blue. Taloak placed his hand on the woman's face lay on the bed, her skin smoother than any Romulans, because she wasn't a Romulan – an El-Aurian – whom Taloak found in an escape pod some years ago.

"We won't let them take us…" Taloak stammered, taking out his phaser. He pulled the boy closer to him, who held his ears and buried his face into his father's arm. Taloak placed the phaser at the woman's temple, closing his eyes and pulling the trigger, a surge and shiver dancing through his body at the sound of phaser fire. He didn't want to do it again, but he knew he had to.

His eyes only opened when something massive came bounding through the doors to their quarters, flashlights aimed at his face. He squinted, phaser still held to his own son's temple, because he wouldn't let them take them alive.

"Drop your weapon! I am Captain Worf of the Klingon Warship Gr'oth, you must come with us before the Imperial obliterate your outpost!" a large Klingon bellowed from the door.

"You won't take us alive!" Taloak shouted back.

Worf growled at the Romulan's attitude and, upon noticing the boy was in danger, he came forward and tried to seize the child. Taloak pressed the gun to his son's temple harder, shaking his head.

"You won't!"

"You must leave now! If you will not come then at least let him go!"

"I don't trust Klingons!"

"We have been the only people to come to your aid against the Imperial, the only ones who will risk our lives to help you – how can you not trust us? Your war with the Imperial has left you blind, Romulan!"

Taloak looked confused, the outpost shaking violently once more and a siren sounding throughout the place – a warp core breach. Taloak, in a numb realisation and with some kind of love in his heart, let his son go and pushed him towards Worf. Worf hauled him up with one arm and held him against his shoulder, offering the other hand out to Taloak. Taloak only smiled back at the Klingon, placing the phaser to his head, firing it quickly – an easy death, slumping down with his head beside the El-Aurian.

Worf ran out into the corridor with the boy with him and called for transport when he was finally out of any kind of shielding. As he did, the outpost began to collapse in a smoke of fire and heat, taking with it two of Worf's Klingon officers that beamed down with him and didn't realise the significence of the sirens.

On the bridge of his ship Worf dropped the Romulan half-breed beside his command chair, the boy showing an almost passive face.

"Target the Imperial vessel's reactor! Full spread!" He shouted in his native language to the tactical officer.

"Sir, there is another vessel approaching!"

Worf narrowed his eyes. "_What_ vessel?"

"It's the Enterprise!"


	2. Chapter 2

"The I.S.S. Stargazer is hailing, Captain," Tasha reported.

"On screen."

A young dark man appeared in the screen, bearing a Commander's sash but sat in the Captain's seat with a limp lifeless body at his feet. The Stargazer's bridge was not in the best of conditions, having taken the full brunt of a Klingon attack unsuspected.

"The Klingons have taken aboard Romulan survivors at this outpost! Our shields are failing and the Captain is dead!"

The Commander seemed to be quite distraught at his ship being shuck by the Klingons while he spoke, but the glint in his eye told everyone he was more than pleased to be in the Captain's chair.

"We'll take over from here," Captain Picard said, ordering Tasha to cut off communications without any chitchat. "Hail the Klingons, audio only."

"Hailing frequencies open."

"This is Captain Picard of the I.S.S. Enterprise. You have entered recently occupied Terran space and stolen our property, drop your shields and prepare to be boarded."

"_The other Imperial vessel has provoked the Klingon Empire to take action, do not let this be the case again, Captain. The Romulans have not formally submitted to the Terran Empire!"_

Captain Picard scoffed, Will Riker laughed. Klingons – self-proclaimed heroes of the galaxy, who talked so much, and did so little.

"If you will not drop your shields then we'll drop them for you." The Captain ordered Tasha to cut off communications and nodded at her.

"Firing torpedoes, full spread."

Will stepped forward and shot a smirk at the Captain from his side of the bridge. "Just a warning shot, sir?"

"Barely."

Data's hands danced across the console and he observed each torpedo and their damage. Most were ineffective against the Klingon's heavily shielded ships, though some shots had taken their toil on the vessel. It would be unlikely, Data theorized, that the Klingons could withstand an assault from a second Imperial ship.

The Enterprise was jolted back and forth by a fury of the Klingon's retaliation, reports flying in from all stations but most of them so small the Captain didn't even pay attention.

"Direct hit, forward shields holding. Returning fire."

"I want those shields obliterated Lieutenant." The Captain growled, clawing at his chair.

Tasha hesitated. She didn't know how to bring the shields down properly, and she was unsure whether to risk the Captain's wrath. The only officer to notice her hesitation was Data, who quickly whirled around and lend a hand.

"There is a small junction between the Main Bridge and the warbirds neck that will cripple the Klingon's defence systems if struck correctly."

The Captain looked over at Tasha with expectations. She immediately got to work looking for such a junction, Data shouting over further instructions over the sound of the ship shaking.

"Lieutenant…" seethed the Captain.

"One moment sir," she mumbled, the ship jolting violently and reports of the warp core being knocked offline from the chief engineer at the back.

"Lieutenant!"

"I have it sir!"

She fired an array of torpedoes at the Klingon vessel while being eyed by the Captain and the First Officer.

"You were too slow, _Lieutenant Yar._" Will narrowed his eyes at Tasha, a threat for later on when they were out of the heat of battle.

"The Klingons have lost their shielding in engineering and decks twenty-five through to thirty." Data reported. "I am reading four none Klingon biosigns – three Romulan, one…"

"One what, Mister Data?" an irritated Captain Picard snapped.

"I am not certain. I am reading Romulan DNA, but not entirely." The ship shook again as Data spoke, much to his annoyance. "Sir, it seems the Klingons are not willing to give up and repair their shielding."

"Target their damaged systems! Full spread!" Will commanded.

"Full spre – shit!" Tasha swore as a red light and warning signal sounded on her console. "We just lost shielding on deck twelve!"

"They are coming around for another assault, Captain." Wesley reported.

"Yes, we can see that… Geordi, locate and beam the four Romulans into the transporter room. Lieutenant, have a security detail meet them down there and -" the Captain was interrupted by a deafening thud of more Klingon fire, " – have Deanna Troi sent down there."

His orders were executed immediately. Geordi waited for the security to arrive and beamed two Romulans located on deck twenty-two and the apparent 'almost' Romulan, who seemed to be hidden away in engineering somehow. The other Romulan had managed to place himself in a heavily shielded part of the ship – a smart Romulan, at that.

"Another Klingon vessel approaching from port,"

"Target the new arrival, knock out their weapons _immediately_!"

"Aye sir -" Tasha stopped mid sentence and mid fire at another alarm sound, "there's a third Klingon ship tailgating the other! They're targeting the Stargazer!"

"Leave them, they're gone anyway," Will turned to the Captain for approval of his statement, who nodded. "Take the ship behind the Stargazer, Ensign Crusher, and fire from behind them."

The Captain sat back in his chair with a smirk. Of course, the Enterprise could probably stand an attack from two Klingon vessels, as it even took a lot of their power to disable shielding on only one side of one deck. It was a tactic used offend in the Terran Empire and its Imperial Fleet, not to hide behind the wounded like cowards, but to push them to a worthy death.

"The Stargazer is hailing -"

"Ignore, fire at the damaged Klingon vessel."

"The damaged Klingon's took heavy causalities in the last attack, their weapons are offline and their shields are failing."

"The third Klingon vessel is coming about around the Stargazer," Data reported. He glanced over his shoulder to offer another suggestion, a little discouraged by the Captain's very angry glare. "We could take hostages before we destroy the -"

"That won't be necessary, the damaged vessel has initiated a warp core breach and we just lost ten percent of our aft shielding." Tasha reported frantically.

"Tasha beam as many Klingons from the damaged ship as possible into Cargo Bay three and erect a level three security force field around the Bay and the deck it is located on." Captain Picard ordered, a violent shaking of the ship almost sending him out of his seat. "And get this ship out of their fire! Behind the Stargazer, Crusher!"

Wesley's hands were moving faster than he himself could have imagined to bring the massive hull of the Enterprise around the Stargazer again, drawing most of its fire onto the Stargazer until it would go up in flames (well, that wouldn't happen, as nothing could burn in space).

"Thirty-five Klingons beamed aboard, Geordi is down there now with another security detail." Tasha said, "the two Klingon vessels are concentrating their fire on our reactor now."

"Ensign, bring us about, destroy the Klingon ship adrift." Will ordered.

Worf's ship, one of his oldest commands, was shot a part by the Enterprise's top of the range torpedoes and scattered across the battlefield in front of the other ship's faces. The Captain rested back in his chair and asked for the Klingon's to be hailed, the battlefield suddenly becoming silent and the cannons seizing for a moment. The bridge was quiet, its officer waiting for the response from their enemy, which came quickly, audio only.

"We have taken thirty-five Klingon officers hostage. Stand down or we will blow the Cargo Bay doors and spread the Klingon filth across your hull."

"_Captain Picard, I presume? Well, I do enjoy these talks after all that gunfire. You ship puts up an impressive fight against the Klingons, but you will no succeed."_

The Klingon on the other end barked an order out at his crew and Picard looked around for some kind of translation. None was given except for a faint alert sound.

"They have attached a tractor beam to the Stargazer, sir. Its structural integrity is holding though the ship cannot withstand anymore stress." Data coolly stated.

"They're playing us at our own game, sir," Wesley confirmed.

"Shut up Ensign." Will hissed. The boy bowed his head and mumbled an apology.

"_Now Captain, shall we discuss this? We can arrange and exchange."_ The Klingon laughed over the frequency at his own poetry, Captain Picard scoffing in disgust and ordered the line muted.

He didn't care about the Stargazer, it was weaker class of vessel that shouldn't have been anywhere near the Klingons and should have called for help much longer rather than waiting for orders to be relayed all over the place. Such weakness, in Picard's eyes, deserved to be treated as bait. There wasn't much consideration needed, there wasn't much protest he would ever receive from his crew, there was only the subtle detail of dealing with the situation at hand now.

"Mister Data, is there a way to destroy the Stargazer as well as destroying the Klingon vessel? Any kind of feedback pulse?"

Data frowned. "Yes, sir, I believe so, we can -"

"Leave out the details Data, do it."

Data looked at the Captain and hesitated for a moment, unsure of his orders. When Will stood up and pulled down his shirt, the android stepped up even though he had nothing to be afraid of as no discipline would work on him. Data stepped up to tactical beside Tasha, poking at the controls over her shoulder; she folded her arms in annoyance that Data was taking over her job now.

The android moved away after completing his modifications and involuntarily brushed the side of his face against Tasha, though he probably knew it himself. Tasha froze for a second, the android's report in a haze to her until he moved away. She shook her head and shuddered.

"Get me back the Klingons," the Captain said, pulling his sash down tighter and trying to wipe away his ear-to-ear smirk.

"_You seem to have taken your time, Captain Picard." _ The Klingon's voice rumbled through the bridge, boarding a bass-line tone.

"We had to discuss our situation," lied the Captain, "although our decision has been made and I would just like to ask you, Commander…?"

"_Captain Moklor, a name you won't soon forget, Picard. Now, what were you saying?"_

"I was just wondering…" the Captain stroked his chin in thought, a sadistic grin crossing his face. "…How many Klingons does it take to cover a parsec?"

"_What?"_

"Now Lieutenant!"

Tasha clicked one single command on the console and folded her arms. On screen the Stargazer burst into a cosmic artwork of blue shockwaves and red burning bridges. The shockwave shot through the tractor beam and blasted through the top of the Klingon's bridge, sending fragments of hull parading across the battlefield and Klingon officers close behind. Soon enough, the Klingon's ship broke a part to join the other in its debris, the impact damaging the third Klingon vessel and sending it sideways and damaging some of the Enterprise's own systems.

"Status." Will stepped forward, folding his arms with clear pride in their achievement.

"…No major damage."

"Enough to destroy a final Klingon ship adrift?"

Tasha grinned. "Aye, sir, more than enough."

Of course, there would be some kind of valiant, violent retaliation from the Klingon High Command after this, some kind of fleet of little vessels sent sailing into Imperial occupied Romulan space, some kind of miniature resistance. The future, as it were, often didn't matter; the actions of the Imperial ran off the present, with very little consideration into its after effects. Afterall, if they stopped to think, they wouldn't be in such a position of power in the Alpha Quadrant. Conquest was an impulse.

"Will, you have the bridge. Data, Tasha, transporter room." The Captain waved his hand dismissively at his officers and they followed him to the turbo lift, Data himself quite curious to see which three Romulans that had picketed off the ship. And quite curious to see what Deanna had done to them already.

* * *

Deanna Troi had no offical position on the ship, only a rank and a name… oh, and a reputation, which was far too explicit to recite. She wore a standard middrift style uniform like most women, standard black like all Starfleet with a blue sash across his chest. Deanna was not the meanest of creatures; her cruelty came in the form of her telepathy, while she herself portrayed some kind of sadistic niceness and sarcasm to her victims. She was known for many reasons, many actions and many disturbances on the ship, popular amongst many, detested by some.

While the ship was being battered and attacked by Klingons Deanna made the two Romulans in the transporter room kneel on the floor with their hands clasped to the back of their heads, never being allowed the freedom of movement. She instructed Geordi to keep the Klingon crew in darkness until she arrived; she liked Klingons, they were easy to irritate.

The only person she gave the slightest hint of mercy to was the young boy that had been beamed aboard, far too pale to be a Romulan, with only the Romulan ears and lacking the thick brow. She bluntly asked him his name, to which he gave no reply except casting his eyes to the ground. Deanna was an empath, a strong one even though she was only half-Betazed, and even she had trouble reading this boy. She was sure the Doctor could find something out about him.

The Captain walked in with Tasha and Data behind him, phaser in the security chief's hand. The Captain surveyed their capture and glanced over to Deanna for a report, the Betazed folding her arms.

"I told the security detail they weren't needed here. The Romulans are being as stubborn as ever, and the boy…" Deanna shrugged. "I don't feel much from him. He's very shielded for such a young boy."

"And the Romulans?"

Deanna laughed. "Weak, as ever. They're very determined after being attacked, but I'm sure we can extract any information we need."

"We don't need any, I just don't want the Klingons with our property. Have them executed." The Captain nodded at Tasha, who came forward and urged the Romulans up with her phaser. They both hesitated for a moment until Tasha pulled her phaser back, threatening to pistol-whip them both across the head. The Romulans scurried to their feet with their hands still behind their heads, trying to portray no emotion, even though they knew they were suddenly walking down the corridors of death row.

"His life signs register as both Romulan an El-Aurian, Captain." Data said with bemusement, scanning the young boy. "Though there are a few anomalies which I cannot distinguish as of yet. I cannot determine his age – perhaps the Doctor will have more luck, Captain?"

Deanna laughed, again, an eerie laugh that boarded something people didn't want to talk about. "You mean, _dissect_ him."

Data tilted his head. "Captain, I must remind you, he is only a child -"

"I can see that, _Mister Data_." The Captain seethed. "Well, what do you want me to do with him? You, Mister Data, are the only crew member with enough knowledge of solve this boy's identity without the Doctor's help. That will take up your time, of course… and you will be responsible for his every action… he will require you attention…" the Captain mused to himself, tapping his chin. "Forget it, have the Doctor slice up his DNA until we find a -"

"No, Captain," the android protested, receiving shocked expressions from Deanna and the Captain, "I believe he can be useful to us if he talks. And for such a peculiar mixture of species, he could be of great use to the Empire."

The Captain eyed him suspiciously. "Is that an act of compassion, Mister Data?"

"No, sir, I was not programmed with compassion."

"Very well Mister Data. He is now your responsibility – and I don't like children. Keep him under control or I will have him sent to the Doctor immediately. And, Data, give him a name."

The android's brow furrowed. He wasn't very good with names at all, Geordi had named his dog, Spike, and he had never found it necessary to ever name anything in his life. He looked at the boy, who still remained somewhat passive, and searched for some kind of help for a name.

"Can we leave now, Mister Data?" the Captain asked sarcastically. Data shook his head out of his daze, and nodded with a small smile. "Let's see what the Klingons have to say."

The Captain walked ahead of everyone and Data moved to leave, but the boy stayed firmly where he was stood. Data looked confused, unsure what action to take – normally if it were any other kind of lifeform he would simply take their arm and involuntarily drag them along the dark corridors, but a child?

"Move, you little brat." Deanna grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and shoved him along towards Data, enough to convince the boy to trail along behind the android's heels. The boy still kept himself quite passive and quiet for a creature of such a young age, his head counting the steps he took on the floor.

The Klingons were pacing in their compact prison having battered the cargo and attacked the force fields. Worf waited at the door, reinforced by another force field, pacing back and forth by himself with a great scowl on his face and dents in his armour from the battle, a vicious cut across his ridges. The doors slid open, an engineer with a painfully grafted VISOR fused into his skull and three other officers in front of him, one unnaturally pale that caused Worf's eyes to widen slightly. A security detail, armed with large rifles and larger knives in their belts, were posted on the corridor, intent on not letting a single living Klingon escape.

"You show your face behind a force field? Step in here, Captain, and let us discuss your actions." Worf sneered.

"What? Are you the town sheriff?" Deanna scoffed. "I'm reading a high level of nervousness in this Klingon's voice, Captain. He's unsure, he's afraid… he's definitely a Klingon." She mocked. Worf stepped forward with a growl.

"Return the boy to us! You have no right over him!"

"Klingons, always playing the hero…" the Captain nodded his head, sarcastically portraying regret. "At the moment you're in no position to be making demands, Klingon. We can blast you and your crew out of the cargo bay with a signal call to my engineer here. How would you like that?"

"Better than living in a cage!" a second Klingon bellowed from behind Worf, a cheer of agreement from the other Klingon warriors.

"Then we'll keep you here. I heard the have a new set of prison camps on Proxima Centauri on the artic continent… perhaps we should transfer you over there. Klingons like the cold, don't they?"

Worf sneered again. "Do as you please, coward, the Klingon Empire will_never_ give in to such a despicable species such as your own. Any enemy of the Terran Empire is a friend of ours – and that, _Captain_, bares far more weight than your entire Empire put together."

"Such brave words so such stupid animals." Captain folded his arms with a slightly chuckle. "Geordi, flood the cargo bay with your drug of choice until the Klingons are asleep. Their roar is irritating me."

The engineer took off a panel and quickly, efficiently administered high doses of gas through the air vents. The Klingons looked around for a moment, half in confusion, half in annoyance. They stood still and tried not to cough when the gas entered their lungs, their eyes growing heavy, their limbs reaching to the ground, hearing fuzzy. They collapsed onto each other with some kind of odd dignity, though really from a spectator's point of view it was like a game of dominoes.

"Take as many Klingons as you like, Deanna. We haven't got a psychiatric review of them yet, and I'm sure Beverly would be more than willing to help."

Deanna's eyes darkened, a smirk on her face. She nodded towards Goerdi and stepped in behind the force field, stepping between masses of Klingons, looking for the largest one, perhaps. This was going to be fun; she had never tortured a Klingon before. Apparently, they were the hardest to break.

"Mister Data, get that child out of my sight. Geordi you will remain here – please don't bother me, gentlemen, I'll be on the holodeck."

Like no one knew what _that_ meant. The Captain stalked away, Data glancing down at Geordi, who was eyeing Data suspiciously.

"You get programmed with parentin' skills or something, Data?" he asked.

"No. However, logically, wasting young life is inappropriate. With enough work, he could be a vital asset to the Empire."

"They never have kids on the Enterprise…"

"As you have told me before, Geordi, there is a 'first time for everything'." Data smirked and began to make his way down the corridor, coaxing the boy to follow him. This was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

* * *

Tasha rubbed at her collarbone, wincing at the pain. She sat at the back of ten forward by herself, going over some reports, which would probably never get read. That was just the way on this ship – informality when they pleased, destructive authority. It was a breath of fresh air, she supposed.

Most of all, she was pissed off. Data had shown her up twice on the bridge, and after a small shouting match with Commander Riker she now had a burning collarbone and a slight bruise under her left eye. Like she said, destructive authority, at least she didn't bother to retaliate this time. To be honest, Will was an alright person off-duty. On duty, however, he had to do what he had to do, so that he seemed too strong to be assassinated. When he did discipline Tasha, he apologised when no one was around, a brief mumble and a slight look in his eye.

She sighed and buried her head in her arms when Data walked in, that silly little boy trailing behind him. It was only the android who would take on such a stupid task – the little kid would be dead within a week. Data had no obligation to keep him safe like a good shepherd; he was simply looking for a logical answer to help the Empire. Data noticed Tasha in the corner and decided, somewhere in his positronic net, that it was a good idea to sit with her.

"Are you done with sucking up for the day, Commander?" Tasha rolled her eyes. Data sat himself down, the boy stood beside him, still not speaking, remaining passive.

"'Sucking up'?"

"Yeah, thanks for showing me up on the bridge Data. The Agonizer nearly burnt my skin off."

Data looked slightly shocked. "You do realise did not speak up, Commander Riker would have been far more angrier than he was before."

"At least I wouldn't look like an fresh Ensign to the slaughter. I'm sorry we all can't be as _fully functional_ as you."

Data smirked at that. "Can I make it up to you in some way?"

Tasha avoided his gaze and was aware she had suddenly stepped into uncharted territory. Data was, in all senses, a gentleman without ethics and with a few basic emotions. His creator seemed to be quite the Casanova, programming his android efficiently… and in that area, what Data wanted, Data got. There was no question about it; android strength and android intelligence only played a tiny part in his game. If anything, it was by far the most human aspect of the android.

"So what's with him? You know children don't belong on warships," she nodded her head over at the boy, who was peering over the table.

"I believe he will not be any trouble, in any case he will be staying with me." Data paused. "The Captain told me to give him a name, but I cannot think of any."

"Well why don't you ask him his name? He could be a friend for one-eye Wesley."

"He will not speak."

Tasha leaned forward to have a closer look at the boy, noticing a necklace around his neck. She took it in her hand; the boy looking confused, and read out a string of numbers. On the other side, she noticed, was half a word, the rest burnt off.

"It just says Sin," she told Data, "maybe that would work?"

"I suppose it will have to do for now. I think it would be best if I show him where he will be staying."

"Alright." Tasha sighed and sat back, refraining from any pleasantries with Data.

Data nodded and walked off, 'Sin', as he was known now, followed. Data knew he had caused Tasha unnesscary punishment for being a 'smart ass', as some would put it, but the simple fact was he wasn't programmed to care.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I forgot if I named Data's pet already… anywho, I wasn't sure where to go with this part so it's shorter than the rest. Remember, feedback is the food I need to keep writing this! Soo if you like it I'd appreciate some )._

"So what shall we do with a large amount of Klingons in our cargo bay? I would appreciate some suggestions here." The Captain sat back in his chair, clasping his hands and raising at eyebrow at Deanna and Will, who looked at each other.

"Interrogation." The counsellor offered.

"Offer them up to the nearest Starbase or Imperial ship?" Will said, looking at the counsellor for any signs of protest.

"I don't want Klingons on my ship unless they serve a purpose." The Captain turned around to look at the passing stars. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we seen one of them before?"

"Yes," Deanna said, "the Captain, Worf. We encountered him and his crew several times on the boarder last year. He seems to have a new command this time around…" she lowered her voice, "but still retains his arrogance…"

"Yeah, I remember him now," Will cut in, "he was the Klingon who you referred at as _Robin Hood_, Captain."

"Hmm…" the Captain mused. "Number One, contact the nearest Starbase, have them prepare cells for the Klingons, let them deal with them."

"Aye sir,"

"But we keep Robin Hood." The Captain stated before Deanna and Will went to leave.

They nodded and took themselves out of Picard's ready room. Deanna gave Will a 'glance', which boarded between amused an annoyed. The two walked into the turbolift and called for their respected decks, and Deanna gave him that 'glance' again.

"What?"

"You're ruining my fun, Will."

Will folded his arms. "Your fun?"

Deanna came forward, folding her arms as well over her middrift top. "With the Klingons."

Will scoffed at her. "We all know you don't need Klingon's to have fun."

"Well," Deanna put her hands on her hips, moving forward suggestively. "I don't know what else I could do on a ship like this."

She was enjoying herself. She was enjoying the emotions she was getting from the first officer, enjoying the tension in his throat and the nervousness that would arise from his voice. She was enjoying herself because this was what she did; take advantage of people with her powers. 

Before she could continue the turbolift opened to her deck. She grinned, brushing a finger across Will's cheek as she moved to leave - Will swallowed and shook his head away in embarrassment. 

Deanna had decided to take a visit to sickbay; her conversations with the Doctor were always ones of delight. Both of them had the same sort of humour when it came to their job, a sadistic one, riddled in cruelty despite their good nature. Well, almost good nature. 

Sickbay was lighter than the rest of the ship, though that didn't make it less daunting. On the tables were a variety of tools and metals, some unwashed from the last specimen. Bio beds were filled up with dead Romulans, only one remaining for the entire crew of the Enterprise. Beverly was hunched over a Microsoft in the far corner, a grin on her lipstick lips as she investigated whatever it was under the scope. 

"Deanna, come and look at this, quick," Beverly said in a hushed voice, dragging Deanna back to the microscope by the arm. Deanna took a quick look, but shrugged. "They're growing. It's an air born pathogen that effects only Romulans." 

Beverly moved Deanna aside to take a look at her prized germs again, fascinated by their movements and growths. Deanna only laughed.

"Did Data bring a child down here recently?" Deanna asked.

"No," came a blunt response, "they never tell me anything that happens on this ship anymore. What boy?"

"Data beamed over a Romulan and El-Aurian crossbreed. I thought he would have brought him down here for _at least_ an examination."

"Well, you know Data, once he finds something he likes he never lets it go." Beverly chuckled, followed by Deanna's laugh. It was an inside joke the bridge crew shared, which excluded Tasha and Data.

"The Captain hustled some Klingons recently, maybe we should make a list of medical supplies to trade."

"I have a few ideas," Beverly moved from the microscope and began to play around with a few hyposprays, "Data and Geordi were working on an improved interrogation method, I was thinking of applying that to some of my own work. Extracting information is _far_ too long a process."

Deanna grinned. "Not when you can read their minds."

"We don't all have that luxury."

"I wouldn't call it a luxury." Deanna laughed.

"But you certainly know how to have fun with it…"

That was true indeed and Deanna could do nothing but grin at Beverly. Even as a half Betazoid her telepathy was powerful and distinct, which gave her job on the Enterprise that extra sharp edge to it. 

* * *

The Captain was more tense than usual as they were flying incredibly close to Orion space now. The Enterprise had too many run in with the Orions, some of them bad, and although the Orions often stayed neutral traders they were known to try an ambush once in awhile. The Klingons and the Orions were life long enemies, it wouldn't be unlikely that some of the Klingons in their cargo bay had committed crimes against the Orions.

"Sir, an Orion cruiser is approaching from aft." Tasha reported. 

The Captain gripped his chair; he had expected this all along.

"Friendly?" Will asked. 

"Lieutenant, open hailing frequencies." 

"Hailing frequencies open."

The Captain stepped forward, pulling down his sash. "This is Captain Picard of the I.S.S. Enterprise, what are your intentions?" he asked, short and simple. Picard was never a man for pleasantries.

The image of the Orion cruiser snapped off screen and the face of a large, hulking Orion male with more metal in his face than a warp core appeared. He sneered at the screen for a moment, knowing the name of Picard and knowing exactly what they were carrying. Word spreaded quickly across the Alpha Quadrant of the Imperial's triumphant or loses.

"Merely conducting research, _Captain_," the Orion sneered. "Though I couldn't help recall a rumour about your cargo…"

The Captain looked over at Will, who raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Yes, we recently acquired some Klingons from a battle and were hoping to relieve ourselves of such cargo at our starbase…" he paused, biting his lip with a grin, "unless you can offer something more?"

The Orion laughed. "I have no use for Klingons unless they are personal enemies. However, the ship you destroyed was the Klingon Warship Gr'oth, was it not?"

The Captain rubbed the side of his temple, trying to remember. He then looked to Tasha, who nodded in confirmation.

"It was indeed."

"And its Captain?"

"Worf, sir," Tasha reminded Picard.

"Yes, Captain Worf. We were hoping to keep him for ourselves – interrogation, perhaps."

The Orion laughed again, this horrible, eerie laugh. "I will pay you a fair price for Captain Worf and his first officer, Gor."

The Captain grinned. "What kind of price would you be willing to pay, then?"

The Orion laughed again, joining in with Picard's dark grin.

* * *

Data's room didn't have anything out of the ordinary in it and looked as if it had never been used. Aside from one end of the room that housed his master computer and a few items he had clicked together out of old parts, the room was brighter than most of the ship and empty. The bed was rarely used, always kept the same, but now he supposed he could lend it out to this boy for some time. 

"The computer will respond to any basic commands you give it, however you will not be able to access any critical files or systems." Data told Sin, nodding over at the computer. "I will not be here for most of the day and I must leave you now for some time. I should be back at 1900."

The boy nodded at Data and didn't reply. Had Data been human there would have been an awful silence every time the boy, kindly dubbed Sin, was around. Data didn't really care too much that there was an awful silence and that this young boy would probably be bored out of his head for a good few hours until he returned. 

Before Sin could even sit down a creature, for lack of a better word, came bounding in from the bedroom and licked at Sin's hands. The boy was startled, stepping back towards Data for a moment from a small, black furred dog about knee high with pointed ears and a harmless look about it.

"This is my dog, Stripe," Data told him, ruffling the dog's fur, "he will not harm you unless you threaten him in any manner or -"

"_Mister Data report to the cargo bay and help transfer several Klingons to the Orion Prison camp."_

Data's head snapped up to the sound of the Captain's voice. He confirmed he was on his way and left Sin alone with a slight nod.

The cargo bay was still being heavily guarded as Klingons had a reputation for being some of the most profound foot soldiers in the galaxy. Tasha Yar was stationed with the guards, holding a phase rifle in her hands. She glanced at Data as he came past, aware he was only called down in case his android strength was necessary. 

"Orions." Tasha said to him with a glance when Data arrived. "They don't want them beamed over, we have to transfer them via a shuttle craft." She tutted and rolled her eyes. "I hate the Orion syndicate sometimes."

"The Orions have never trusted Imperial technology, or for that matter the Imperial itself," Data explained, eyeing a Klingon who came up to the force field, "what was the price?"

"I don't know exactly, but we're transferring two of them. Apparently, the two have committed crimes throughout the Orion Syndicate before."

Picard arrived down the corridor shortly after with a hulking Orion behind him, almost twice his height, with metal in his face and head, his chest stuck out proudly and his massive arms crossed over his chest. Tasha and her security detail moved aside for the Captain, who took the Orion to the edge of the force field.

"That's him, and him," the Orion pointed to the first Klingon stood at the force field and a smaller, younger Klingon behind him with a crossed scar on his cheek. "We will double the payment if they are delivered today."

"That's my intention," Picard told the Orion. He then turned to Tasha, a smirk on his face. "Lieutenant, you and Commander Data will transfer these two under the direction of Mister Reshef here and will shall rendezvous with your craft in two days."

The two officers nodded at each other. Tasha waved for some of the security guards to move closer to the cargo bay, punching in a number sequence. Worf, the Captain, came forward and raised his head slightly in a brave sort of pose. His first officer stood behind him, in the same mangled composure as his captain, readying the front.

Tasha moved the two out of the cargo bay and immediately placed the forcefield down over the other Klingons. They whispered amongst themselves, watching as Worf and his first officer were placed in thick metal shackles with electrical locks that even a Klingon couldn't break.

Data was just about to follow behind the Orion as they all moved off, but Captain Picard grabbed his arm.

"I expect you to keep an eye on that boy while you're away, Mister Data."

The android gave a quizzical, confused look. "Sir?"

"You heard me, Mister Data."

The Captain walked off in the opposite direction, inspecting a full report and barking some orders at some lonely ensign down the corridor. Data turned to catch up with Tasha, jogging beside her and the two Klingons.

"I will be with you shortly; take the Klingons and the Orion to the shuttlecraft." Data said, monotone voice droning through Tasha. She nodded, as did the rest of the security detail.

It didn't take Data long to retrieve 'Sin' from his quarters. The boy was still quiet as ever and Data found it an inconvenience to drag a boy around with him, but the Captain was the Captain, what he said goes. Data instructed the boy to be quiet on their trip, the boy reply with a slight nodding of his head. When Data arrived at the cargo bay Tasha glanced at him from the shuttle pod, the two Klingon's seated and locked tightly in their handcuffs. She scowled at Data before proceeding to type in the coordinates.

"Make sure you don't screw up the landing, human," the Orion sneered from the back of the shuttle when everyone was stationed, "I don't want my Klingon's to be ruined."

Worf growled at the comment, as well as his first officer, Goran. 

The shuttlecraft was cramped and packed, Sin taking a place near Data at the front, the Orion and the Klingons at the back. Data went through the procedure word by word, much to everyone's dismay, and punched in the flight plan. Tasha kept her eyes on the passengers, her eyes watching the Klingon's lips as they spoke in harsh whispers with each other.

"We should arrive in one hour, twenty two minutes." Data explained.

"And the Captain gave us two days to do this?" Tasha asked him.

"Trading is a long and complex process," hissed the Orion, "it will take at least a day for me to get your goods."

"So where do we stay?"

"That's not my concern." The Orion gave this broad, horrible grin and sat back, chuckling at Tasha's expression. 

Data opened his mouth to give a comment when his attention was drawn to a beeping sound from his console. He raised his eyebrow, whirling around to see the commotion.

"Two Orion cruisers are dropping out of warp. Their shields are up."

"Do they know we're coming?" Tasha asked.

The Orion looked slightly confused, coming forward.

"They should do…"

He glanced nervously behind him, at the Klingons, Tasha noticed. She thought nothing of it.

"Their shields are up and their weapons are online. We are receiving no response from their hails."

"Where's the Enterprise?"

"The Enterprise entered warp five minutes ago." Data glanced at Sin, who looked equally worried like everyone else. Data's attention was drawn, once again, to his flashing console. "The Orions have -"

He was cut off by the shuttlecraft crackling and shaking from a devastating hit, sending sparks flying all over the place and alarms to sound from every console. Orders were flung back and forth from Tasha and Data, but all that could be heard was the shout of a Klingon.

"You said they wouldn't attack straight away! It's too early!" Worf yelled.

"Orions always fuck up, didn't anyone tell you!"

"Shit," Tasha whispered to Data, "we've been had."


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain sat in his ready room, resting himself with a cup of the ship's finest coffee on his desk and a data pad in front

A/N: I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, I'm very busy with my last few weeks in school. I'll try and update weekly but it doesn't look likely ( Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, too.

* * *

The Captain sat in his ready room, resting himself with a cup of the ship's finest coffee on his desk and a data pad in front of him with the works of some obscure ancient author. The ship was scheduled to dock at the Imperial Prison Planet Proxima, to drop off the rest of the Klingons in exchange for some Imperial supplies. Picard was more concerned about his payment from the Orions, which he was sure Tasha and Data could handle.

That damn android and his boy, too. It would have been much easier if they simply left him on some M Class planet; after all, most children survived to become wild creatures, at least in all the books and stories the Captain read. Data had to be some kind of fucked up Robin Hood, like that Worf thing, except Data was something more.

The Captain sighed and placed the data pad down. What a creature Data was… magnificently gifted, horribly cursed, a sadistic gentlemen whose evil was far beyond anything the Empire had seen, and whose kindness was far beyond anything the Romulans encountered.

That damn android.

* * *

Data scrambled like wild fire. He dragged Tasha and the boy away from the burning shuttle, dragging them through the alien planet, tangled in the roots from all kinds of mad trees and bushes. The shuttle craft was set alight just a few metres away, the Orion burnt to death on entry and Worf, the Klingon Captain, had leapt out of the craft as soon as he could leaving his injured friend behind. Such honour.

Data left Tasha coughing on the floor with some minor burns and he bounded back towards the shuttlecraft. There was a grunting, struggling sound coming from the craft, like someone trying to prevent themselves from screaming in agony at the burns. Data bounded into the craft, seizing Goran and dragging him out. Goran roared in agony, his broken legs being torn from underneath the rubble.

"Orion bastards set us up!" Tasha shouted when Data returned. "You Klingon scum! Now what do we do!"

Data had Goran hoisted up by the throat, trying to force the Klingon to stand on his broken bones. The Klingon only smirked at Tasha, amused, seemingly, by her frustration.

"You could always _die_," Goran hissed. Data narrowed his yellow eyes, not taking kindly to that. "Or you could -"

"Be quiet." Data ordered, tightening his grip on the Klingon's throat. "Or I will put you out of your misery."

Goran sneered. "I don't take orders from machines."

Data threw the Klingon on the floor, another roar erupting from the Klingon's throat.

"Your Captain abandoned you, and now we will take our leave in case of the shuttle craft fire spreads." Data said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I'd rather die than be a trophy for the Empire…" Goran croaked.

Data kneeled down to his face, an odd expression, like half a grin. "Then die."

In the fastest way possible Data's hands grasped the Klingon's head, twisting it in one small click to the side and breaking the bones in his neck. The Klingon slumped to the side in a set of thorns; he stood no chance at all.

"Data, we needed him!" Tasha blurted out.

"I do not think the Orions are meeting us at our original location anymore." Data said. "Are you unharmed?"

Tasha breathed out of her nose in frustration, nodding. "Yeah, just a few burns."

Data turned, mechanical as always, to the boy. He was slightly burnt on the side of his cheek, his clothes charred from the crash and slightly muddy from being dragged through the weeds, but he looked fine a part from that.

"Are _you_ unharmed?" Data asked. Sin nodded.

"Data, why'd you bring the boy…?" Tasha growled in frustration, sitting down on a rock and holding her head in her hands.

"Because of the Captain ordered me to."

"Fuck the Captain…"

"I would rather not t -"

"Data!"

Data's brow furrowed in confusion but he did not question Tasha's scold. He chose not to question it, instead turning back to the shuttlecraft. The fire seemed to be spreading.

Data knelt down and scoped Sin up in his arms, placing the boy on his shoulders as he had seen done before in family photos and movies. Of course, Data didn't see the boy as family… he just found it easier to carry him this way.

"We must leave, Tasha," he told her. "Now."

Tasha recognised a command when it was given. She sighed, standing up and following Data as he walked through the bushes and trees.

The three walked for some time, uphill mostly so they could get a better view of their surroundings and, hopefully, pin point Worf. When they reached on particular hill Data dropped Sin to the ground carefully and stood on a rock, looking over at the planet before them.

The majority of the planet was incredibly thick with trees and water, the sky a bright aqua blue, contrasting with the green. It was quite a beautiful sight, but then again, Data wouldn't know much about beauty.

"Do you think the Enterprise will find us?" Tasha asked, slightly out of breath.

"If we wait for the fire to be extinguished tomorrow then I am sure we can faction a distress beacon. But I do not think the Captain will be pleased."

"No shit, we lost his Klingons."

Data frowned. That was indeed true, and of course the Captain would be pissed off. Incredibly pissed off, in fact. No doubt Data and Tasha would receive the required punishment, or something more sadistic, if the Captain felt the need. Perhaps it would be better if they didn't return.

But that obviously wasn't an option, Data concluded.

"We must keep moving." He stated, picking Sin up onto his shoulders again. "We must find a suitable place to rest for the night."

Tasha rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

Will lay down his cards on the table, a smug grin plastered across his face. There was a unison groan from the other players, who threw their cards down also and shook their heads as Will dragged the piles of platinum to his chest, broad grin still on his face. Deanna was the least happy about losing all her money; she sat with her arms folded and her head turned away, her jaw locked tightly in a very, very pissed off manner.

"I think you're cheatin' us somehow," Geordi chuckled, "I ain't never known a man to win so much in one night."

"Well you've just met him." Will said, shuffling the cards, "another game, Deanna?"

"Someone has to beat you at one point." She scoffed.

Will only grinned and dealt out the cards to the four players – Geordi LaForge, Deanna Troi, Beverly Crusher and one-eyed Wesley Crusher, who was never embarrassed to be gambling with his mother.

"If Data were here," Wesley started, "then you'd been running for your money, Commander."

"Shut up Wesley." Beverly seethed. "Deal the cards Will."

"I would, if I was sure Deanna's eyes wouldn't burn a hole through them." Will smirked as the table erupted in laughter, all except Deanna, of course. "I'm sure she'll remember these are here cards, though."

Deanna shook her head and picked up her hand of cards without another word, putting on a blank expression. Somehow, she always lost to Will. The others had such strong emotions that it was easy to pick up on who was bluffing or not, but Will? No, not Will. She could never really grasp what Will was thinking.

The cards were dealt and everyone turned stone cold, all except Will Riker, whose poker face happened to be a half-smirk.

"Commander Riker, report to the bridge please," the Captain's voice boomed over the conn. Will sighed, placing his cards down.

"We'll finish this game later."

"I'll join you, I'm leaving now anyway." Deanna said. Will laughed.

"Hold onto my winnings Geordi while I take care of this."

Geordi nodded, giving a mocking salute to the Commander.

Deanna and Will walked silently at first, Deanna being a little annoyed still at the Commander for always winning and somehow fooling her telepathy. She walked with a huff, her arms folded across her chest, the Commander smirking down at her.

"I never would've penned you as a sore loser." Will said, a mocking grin on his face.

"Well I am." She stated. "A very sore loser, at that."

The two entered the turbo lift and Will turned to her, that grin still on his face. "Maybe I can make it up to you."

Deanna paused. This was another instance, she noticed, where her telepathy became nothing more than a flashy nametag on her species. She couldn't read the Commander at all – not even a glimpse into the emotions on his face, not even a clue as to the smirk on his cheeks. She turned away, sighing again.

"No, that's fine, Commander,"

Will chuckled. He came forward, standing in front of Deanna, his face dangerously close to hers. "Are you sure about that, Deanna?" he hissed her last name, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She swallowed, hard, trying to give him a reply. Will was the only person on the ship that could break down her hard demeanour into this quivering mess, the only person who filled her with fear, because the first officer always gets what he wants.

The turbolift doors swung open. Deanna cleared her throat, casting Will half a smirk and stepping around him.

"This is my stop," she mocked, "I'll see you later."

Will swore under his breath when the turbolift resumed.

The bridge was busy as usual, the only voice to be heard coming from the Captain and an admiral-type looking man on the view screen, grey and old, laughing along with Picard. Will walked onto the bridge and acknowledge the Captain with a nod, coming forward. The Captain wrapped up his conversation and turned to Will, holding a bottle in his hand.

"Courtesy of Admiral Revial." The Captain stated. "An old Earth whiskey, Jack Daniels, they call it."

"Yes," the Admiral cut in from the view screen, "for you triumphant defeat of the Romulans. We're all cheering for Enterprise at home, Will."

"Thank you sir."

"You enjoy that, and we'll enjoy the rest of these Klingons." The Admiral grinned. "They always put up a good fight. Until next time, Jean-Luc."

"Until next time."

The admiral's face disappeared from the screen and Picard turned to Will, holding the bottle in his arms still.

"Have the senior staff meet me in the briefing room. Tell them to bring their drinking glasses, Number One."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no update. I do indeed apologise for that, I've been very very busy. But I decided to stay up half of tonight to entertain you all!

* * *

If Data weren't some kind of dream of a mad, sadistic scientist, he would probably have made a good father. He carried Sin on his shoulders as they trekked through the jungle, looking up every so often to check he was okay. Tasha watched him and wondered if, beneath all those circuits and wires, there was a real decent man. Then she quickly dismissed the idea when she remembered _who _he was.

"There seems to be an awful lot of clouds overhead," Tasha commented to break the silence.

Data glanced up. "A storm is approaching."

"You're an expert on weather and climate now?"

"I am an expert in almost everything."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Your attitude suggests you are dissatisfied, Tasha. Have I done something wrong?" Data asked her, a twing of emotion added to the last line to indicate his blatant sarcasm and an uncaring demeanour.

"I just think we've been walking for a _little_ too long."

"Three hours twenty min -"

"Shut up Data."

Data stopped in his tracks as if he were mildly angered somehow. He took Sin off his shoulders and placed him down neatly on a rock before turning to Tasha, giving her the most solid look an android could give.

"Would it _please_ you if we rested here?"

Tasha grinned. "I don't know, it depends how much you want to _please_ me." She rolled her eyes with sarcasm causing the android's brow to furrow, his eyes scanning through his vast database in an attempt to figure out what she was actually talking about.

To be honest, Data hated it when Tasha was like that. Well, hate was too strong a word for him, but he did indeed dislike it. Data noticed that the more time she spent with him, the more tense and defensive she got. He would probably have to analyse it later on… if he wasn't being decapitated by the Captain for failing a relatively simple mission.

"He really doesn't speak much, does he?" Tasha asked, jerking a thumb over to Sin. He blinked.

"No, he does not." Data confirmed.

"You mute or something?"

Sin blinked again.

"I do not believe he is, Tasha."

Tasha shook her head. "Data, he's not going to speak if you keep speaking for him."

"I have no desire to hear him speak."

"So what the hell are you doing with a boy?"

Data looked at Sin. "I do not know. It seemed a… waste… to leave him behind or in the hands of other members of our crew."

"Yeah, they can be pretty cruel bastards."

"Humans in general are… _cruel bastards_."

Tasha laughed and sat down on a fallen tree. "Says the android made to look like humans."

Data shook his head. "You do not understand. I may _look _human but I do not share the inherited evil of human beings, as I am simply _not_ human."

"Come again?"

Data opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. Tasha was smart, though Data doubted, somewhat arrogantly, that any human could comprehend the meaning of his words when it came to the social situation humans had dug themselves into. He simply looked away and took in the scenery instead.

They were certainly in a jungle and had transversed over a long distance looking for somewhere to stay. Data had been heading towards the mountains hoping to find some sort of cave or cavern to sleep in for the night. They were nearly there and it would only take them a few hours to walk back in the morning, thereby making the prospect of creating a distress beacon quicker and more possible.

"We should get moving." Data said blankly.

"I just sat down."

Data decided to turn the tables. "Then _stay_ sat down. I will be moving on."

Tasha swore under her breath and picked herself up in an annoyed huff. Data picked Sin back up and placed him neatly on his shoulders, the boy keen to stay there and not do any walking himself.

They walked some distance through the trails and the trees, looking for a place that could keep them sheltered through the night. Data had noticed a distinct drop in the temperature and that the wind was beginning to pick up, indicating the storm was nearing closer to them and would cause problems if they didn't find any shelter. Data tried not to think about it too much; he would be okay in the storm, but that wasn't the same case for Tasha and Sin.

"Shit, Data, the wind's really picking up." Tasha said louder than normal.

Data looked at the trees and the sky – the trees were being blown sideways by a fathomable force and the sky was clouded, blocking out most of the sunlight and casting shadows over the wanders.

"There should be shelter a few metres ahead." He stated before taking off up a steep hill with Tasha keenly following at his heels.

The wind decided to pick up more and more as they moved, showering down droplets of rainfall now. Data carried Sin in his arms now to protect him from the elements and Tasha tried her best to keep the rain out of her face but found herself failing miserably. In a matter of the seconds the three of them were dripping wet, the wind still growing stronger against their backs.

"I see a cavern up a head!" Data shouted above the raging winds, his superior eyesight coming in handy.

They sprinted up the hill to the mountainside where indeed there was a small gorge with a thin layer of rock above for shelter and a not-so-deep hollow, with vines falling down one side that would help protect Tasha and Sin from the elements, if they even managed to fit in there.

Data moved Tasha and Sin behind the vine and decided to squash up by himself on the side that was more open to the elements; Data wasn't scared of elements, seeing as they could do little damage to him.

"Move up, kid." Tasha muttered to Sin.

"He will be more open to the wind if he does." Data told her.

Tasha scowled at Data. "Well, make him switch places! I'm not shagging up to a wall all night!"

Data's brow furrowed at her choice of words. He looked at Sin and nodded at the boy, a silent agreement. Tasha and Sin swapped places, leaving Tasha considerably close to Data and the boy left alone against the vines.

The elements definitely picked up over the night. Rainwater flooded through the jungle of a planet and lightning flashed through the sky – Sin jumped every so often and shivered, so Data gave the boy his black jacket and sash to keep him warm. Tasha thought that was a pretty compassionate act for a machine… but then again, she guessed Data wasn't much of a machine anyway.

Sin managed to sleep halfway through the night but Tasha couldn't. To be honest, she was wet and freezing. Data was sat quietly, possibly doing some sort of calculations, while Tasha was left freezing against the cold weather.

"_Fuckin' android… give the boy a bone, don't even notice me."_ She thought bitterly hugging herself.

Data had indeed noticed, but he also noticed how uncomfortable Tasha was around him. He knew why and often it made him grin – he was closer to humanity than most humans could ever hope, and much more effective in his methods.

"Are you cold?" he finally asked Tasha.

She shook her head. "N-no."

"You are lying."

Tasha scowled. "Fuck off Sherlock."

"The weather will only become fiercer through the night." Data told her factually. "My body rad -"

"I know, I know, you're like a stove. Yeah, I know Data. But I'm fine."

A smirk played across the android's face as he looked over her body, noticing goose bumps, slightly blue lips and water causing her hair to be matted against her forehead. He extended his hand, offering it to her, but she only looked at it.

"Are you afraid of me, Tasha?"

She swallowed. "No."

That was no lie, Data knew it. "Then there is not need to be uncomfortable."

He indicated for her to take his hand. She stared at it, like he was some sort of dangerous weapon, some sort of hideous creature… which he was definitely far from. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his palm. He gripped her, his skin so warm to the touch he was indeed like a stove. So warm for a machine.

Without warning and still with that smirk playing across his features Data pulled Tasha into his chest, his artificial skin against her back and on her neck. He was grinning and she couldn't see it, but she knew Casa-fucking-Nova was enjoying himself right now. Tasha only froze and tried not to move too much, trying to keep warm and dry.

"You would make a good mother, Tasha." Data lied trying to strike up conversation.

"What, after I just kicked your kid out of his space?" she stuttered in reply.

"You are a kind person who hides behind the rebel." The android replied coolly. "I cannot be fooled, Tasha. I may be a machine but I know the basics of humanity… and much more."

She suddenly became brave and turned her head slightly to face Data, inches away from his nose, inches away from his mouth. She could feel his breath on her throat and almost taste that doggish grin, but she just shook her head.

"Not again Data." She told him. She tried to move away, but his android strength kept her firmly in place. "Data, let go of me."

"Why?"

"Data! You bastard!"

He let go of her at the sound of that word, waking Sin up in the process. Tasha moved away from him and closer to Sin; she wasn't his toy. He was like a starship Casanova, going from whomever he liked whenever he felt like it. Tasha hated having feelings for people because they got in the way, but she was determined to find someone who would have her forever, and not just for a night.

Data grinded his teeth all night long, a dangerous, machine anger inside him inherited from the madness of his father.

The storm worsened overnight and Tasha thought she would have died from the cold. She wouldn't go near Data, though, as she was not a stupid little girl anymore. Data looked pissed off all night long, still grinding his teeth through the storm.

In the morning the remnants of the night before glistened on the leaves and blown over trees, reflecting the light from the sun to make this beautiful, morning-dew look. They didn't have time to take in the scenery, though. Data got up straight away and began walking at a fast pace back to the ship, not speaking to Sin or Tasha. Being smart, Tasha followed behind the android with Sin as quickly as she cold, often losing him in the mess of leaves and trees.

There was a feeling deep inside Tasha that Data wasn't going to let this go. He _always_ got what he wanted.

They constructed a distress beacon from the rubble once they had arrived without speaking. Then, they waited, in silence and in limbo.

* * *

The Captain was pissed.

According to the information they had, the android and Miss Priss had fucked up a basic mission and crashed landed on some stupid, jungle planet. They had followed the distress beacon and gathered information from the sector; Worf and the Orion managed to get away. What a waste of time.

The Captain tapped his fingers on his chair getting odd looks from his first officer. Will looked at his Captain for orders and, when given none, he spoke up.

"What shall I do when we beam them up, Captain?"

"Assuming both are alive," the Captain began, "send them both to the brig. And the brat if he's there. Have the Agony Booth ready – on Data's setting – and…"

The Captain paused, scratching his chin.

"Do something creative with the android."

Will grinned.

"Aye, aye."


	6. Author's Apologies

Dear all,

So looks like I've had a fanbase building up! After 3 years I will be adding a chapter to this. I have a degree in creative writing now... so maybe you'll be surprised. Keep a look out and keep feeding back! :) New chapter soon! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So I guess my creative writing ain't so good with fanfics, huh? I hope this chapter is okay for you guys! It was hard to get back into it and try and write other characters because I've spent 3 years producing me own! Mind the typos, too - I fell out with my spellcheck. Enjoy! Better chapters to come! This is just an icebreaker, haha.

EDIT: Guys, my line breaks have failed on this software. Please bare wit' me!

* * *

Details were never necessary. A job had to be done in such ferocity and style only the Imperial could deliver. The details of the reckless torture of their crew and a boy weren't necessary to highlight in logs. As long as the punishment reduce them to cringing masses of hopeless useless fruitless pieces of anti-matter sludge then the job was finished.

Tasha had taken the punishment hard. She barely survived, in fact, thrown back into the brig half dead and unconscious with no medical treatment given to her broken arm or burns. The boy and Data took it well - as well as they could, but barely able to continue gritting their teeth. The boy didn't speak at all.

When he was at the Captain's feet, this young child with no real identity to go with that bloodied burnt face... the Captain grinned. The boy kept his head down and let the sweat drip from his nose and let his ribcage burn with each shaky cracking breath. Picard always believed that the making of the man was the breaking of the man; he was certainly looking forward to breaking this boy into little pieces.

Picard shoved the boy's chin with his well-polished boots. He fell back and closed his eyes. Picard thought he perhaps uttered something from his bruised lips, but it wasn't audible. And it wasn't important.

The details weren't necessary and they were sent back to the brig in confinement. Not even an android could work after that punishment.

* * *

They were placed at the bottom end of the brig where the lights were dim and the cells hadn't been cleaned since - well, since the ship left the bay on its first mission. The stink of damp walls, sweat and blood was sickening; the flies nudged against dying prisoner's legs, nuzzling them almost in the last moments of their lives. The stench alone was punishment enough and often used to induce sickness in misbehaving crew members - a few days in that brig and they never went back to their old ways. Just straight back to duty after a quick hypo for the disease and sickness.

Data sat in the corner. His android body was involuntary jerking against the wall, an eye twitch now and again from the fired circuits. They couldn't make an android feel pain but they could certainly prolong the discomfort and shock the system to believe pain existed; Data hated it. His circuits couldn't even calculate a single mathematical problem in this state.

Tasha lay exactly where they had flung her after the treatment. She was breathing lightly and burnt across the face and neck, stinking like smoky ashes.

And the boy, Sin... Data was intrigued, to say the least. He didn't cry like a boy from the punishment and he didn't die like a worthless heap of Romulan in the brig. He sat quietly looking around every so often, winching a little, but he didn't complain. His neck was inflicted with phaser burns and his hands were given the same treatment; a part from the intense physical agony he didn't look too shaken at all. But the Imperial had made a statement with the boy; his left ear was cut from the top, removing the point and leaving a gaudy scar struggling to heal. He touched his ear every now and again with a murmur but didn't complain - he was thankful they didn't take the entire thing off.

His blue gaze was intently focused on Tasha's breathing. He tried to match it every now and again but found it difficult and could only wonder what they had actually done to her to leave her in such as a state.

"Will she die?"

Data turned his head slightly to Sin. He had spoke for the first time with such fluency of English and a almost deep, threatening tone in his voice, too threatening for a boy. The boy looked over to Data and matched the android's gaze.

"No," Data replied sternly, "why should it matter to you?"

Sin lay back and twirled a rag between his fingers. He closed his eyes slightly and sighed a little but didn't push for a prompt reply.

"It's a waste." He mumbled. "Freedom has no value if violence is the price."

Data forced himself to smile through his involuntary twitches. It was that half-smirk he always sported, akin to his creator, and the only real smile he could actually produce. He looked at the boy.

"I agree."

* * *

When they were realised they were escorted to Beverly. She paid little attention to their wounds but gave them the necessities to perform their duties. Tasha was frighteningly weak but insisted she needed no help, having only a sling for her arm and a few swabs for the burns.

The Captain had ordered all three to the briefing lounge. When they stood in the turbolift together, silent, Data noticed a look of fear on Tasha's face. She tried to keep herself looking brave and emotionless but only an android could truly do that. He laughed a little, gaining Tasha's fierce look. Data countered with a lobsided smirk until she turned away.

"You're an arsehole Data." She sneered.

"Tell it to the Captain, Lieutenant Yar."

"So we're onto formalities now, sir?"

Data didn't reply.

They entered the briefing room with Data leading the procession. Picard sat at the head of the table, with Will at his side and Deanna the other. Deanna's present normally indicated the matter was not closed and the punishment may not be over. As they say, "heads will roll," Data thought sarcastically.

They sat on Deanna's side. She smiled at them but they saw right through it; that wasn't a smile of comfort or kindness, it was a sinister smile of "I'm really going to enjoy this" leaking from the corners of her black lipstick. Data kept his head high almost arrogant and sat between Sin and Tasha, who didn't look so confident in themselves.

"The first matter at hand," began Will, "is the boy. We have reason to believe he may have caused distractions and hindered your performance, Lieutenants."

"I disagree, Commander." Data interjected.

Picard raised his eyebrow. "Elaborate."

"The attack was not anticipated. The Klingons were even concerned at the timing of the assault, and I quote - 'You said they wouldn't attack this soon'." He accurately reproduced the Klingon's voice and continued factually. "The boy was not involved in the attack in any way. Nor was he a distraction for myself or Lieutenant Yar."

"Do you agree, Tasha?" Will asked.

Tasha looked away and sighed. "I agree the attack was a surprise, Commander."

"But you disagree about the boy?" Will asked with a smile.

Data looked over at Tasha. He silently warned her to watch her words carefully.

"He should not have been on the ship. He was a liability." Tasha said avoiding Data's gaze. "There's no use for him on this ship or any Imperial ship. He should be discarded."

"Discarded? In what manner?" Will asked with a slight twitching grin on his face.

"Removed from the ship. Sent somewhere else."

Picard looked from Tasha and then to Data. As always the android was emotionless and unreadable with his poker face, careful not to look a single superior in the eye and careful to keep his head held high.

"Deanna, can you provide a little detail into this..." Picard trailed off searching for the right words but Deanna cleanly took over the conversation.

"Fear. Replacement. Anger." She smirked.

"From whom, Deanna?"

"Tasha. As usual Data I can never tell, but the boy. Well, he's not projecting much. He's very guarded. Strong, I would say, Captain."

Tasha lowered her head and breathed in heavily. Data looked towards the boy and gave a lobsided grin too brief for anyone to notice.

"So the matter has become this half-breed mutt. What are your reasons for keeping him, Data?" Will Riker raised his eyebrows again at Data, who replied factually as if the matter was nothing more than a data analysis.

"He survived a shuttle crash and bore the brunt of the planets elements, Commander. He also took his punishment well - as your recall he uttered not a single cry during or after his punishment." Data paused and glanced at Tasha. "There is something to be said for a boy who is physically stronger than one of our Lieutenants."

"Are you referring to Lieutenant Yar, Data?" asked the Captain.

"Indirectly."

The Captain had to contain his laughter at the android's honesty. Tasha paled from the comment and felt her guts spill on the floor like she was a slaughter hung from the hook and slashed down from the throat for a little steak dinner. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.

"I have to speak with the Admiral for further orders. Your punishment may continue at his discretion." The Captain rise to leave.

"And the boy?" Will asked.

Picard glared at Will. "As I was just about to say, the boy may stay. Commander Data will report back to me within two weeks exercising the boy's right to stay on this ship in terms of usefulness. The boy will be executed otherwise." Picard turned to Data and Tasha. "We'll all be keeping a very, very close eye on you two and your performance. Any problems will be reported straight to me and you will be relieved of your rank."

"Or executed." Will added.

"Deanna Troi will report at the next meeting - should there be one - and assess your mental capacity for further missions." Picard nodded and indicated for them to rise. "If you are not fit for duty then you're not fit for the Imperial."

They stood motionless like lost little sheep waiting for the slaughter. Eyes flickered back and forth between the three wondering what to do next, unsure who would make the first move.

"Well?" Picard looked up at them. "Piss off!"

* * *

Data was back on duty the next day and on the way up to the bridge. One of the turbolift was having "issues", as Geordi put it, and wasn't making good speed up to the bridge. A 20 second journey turned into 2 minutes… _much_ to the android's annoyance.

He was standing with his arms folded waiting for the lift and thinking about the boy. Sin. He must have some use - he was obviously a smart child and had a high tolerance for pain but a willingness to live and fight, hidden deep beneath his mass of mixed DNA. He had to find a purpose for the boy. Data toyed in his mind with some kind of experiment to test the boy's strength and mental capacity - he was curious to know why the child was so complex and _why_ he was the product of so many species. Was it intentional? Was he a secret Romulan weapon? These questions, in Data's mind, must be immediately addressed.

The turbolift stopped to pick up another crewmember. When the doors swung open the stumbling image of Tasha Yar caught Data's eye. He loosened his arms a little and smiled sarcastically at her.

"Bridge." She mumbled to the turbolift.

Data mimicked the sound of clearing his throat and looked over at her, still grinning. She looked over at him and bit her lips.

"You look upset, Tasha." Data said. "Perhaps you should speak to Deanna. Or the Doctor. You seem fati -"

"Fuck off Data. You want to try and show me up in front of every again, huh?"

"Ah," Data wiped the smile off his face, "the briefing lounge. You were dissatisfied at my response."

"No, really?"

Data frowned at her sarcasm. "I will not leave the child to the mercy of the Imperial. I believe he can be useful to us - it would be illogical to eradicate such -"

In a flash Tasha was up in the android's face, the annoyance of the slow turbolift and the very _sound_ of his arrogance coming out of his smug little face causing her voice to shake with violent rage. She pointed at him and spoke through gritted teeth unaware of the danger she was putting herself in.

"You shut up right now. Don't play games with me, Data. This was _fuck all_ to do with that boy - it was you making me look like an idiot because I won't play your game. Because you got rejected for the fuckin' _sleaze_ you are."

Data grinned. "Sleaze? Many would disagree. That is anger talking, Tasha. I merely spoke the truth to the Captain."

"I'll see you're used for spare parts, Data." She came right close his face and spat the words at him. Data's grin failed into a frown and in a swoop he grabbed her arm and swung her into the turbolift wall, crushing his body against her and pinning her down.

"I do not like threats." He whispered in her face. "I do not like threats at all, Tasha. I enjoy your company and I like you. But I will not -" he squeezed her uninjured arm and came nose to nose with her, "- tolerate threats. Be cautious with your words, Tasha, as I am sure you cannot perform your duties with two broken arms."

She didn't reply. She was trying so hard to turn her face away from him and wriggle out that she couldn't fathom even a little squeal.

"Can you perform without the use of your arms, Tasha? Or must I test my hypothesis?"

He squeezed harder and she gasped. She thought that maybe he was going to do some real damage to her bones, some real damage to _her_ in right there in the turbolift. For an android he displayed too much anger and madness for anyone to be comfortable with; he wasn't programmed for compassion, so any compassion he _did_ display was out of choice and imitation. He narrowed his eyes at her and deliberately breathed in her face, revelling in the fear on her face and the agony of her predicament. But he let her go in a second before the turbolift door opened, smiling down at her in a swift change of personality; he touched the side of her face delicately and turned to the Bridge.

"…I would never hurt you, Tasha." He muttered to her as they walked off.

She rubbed her wrists awkwardly from her sling and stood at her station with a blank composition. Data removed to the station behind her with the same passive face and began typing onto his console with lightning speed, letting his madness wander a little in the back of his circuits about his next move. It was a well-calculated game of chess to Data - but he didn't want a checkmate. He wanted to take it all.

Tasha's console suddenly flashed indicating an internal message. She clicked it without a thought:

_I would never hurt you, Tasha. But I always get want I want. _

She deleted the message with a nervous sigh.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright folks! I'm still trying to get into the swing of things with this. Reviews are food for me! Let me know if this feels right. Just a little filler in case I get bunked with workloads again. I had a plan for this boy in the story three years ago… I've forgot, but I've started forming another grand idea. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy! Cliffhanger fer y'all.

* * *

He poked at his skin and poked at the mirror, concentrating on the scratches and scars until they were like jagged shaky slits in his reflection. The boy breathed in heavily.

He had spent so long over the past few days wandering around the android's quarter that he was beginning to wish the Imperial had crushed him to the brink of his life and let him go. He had seen the android enter the encryption into his computer 203 times over - but Sin wasn't interested in the computer. He wasn't interested in hacking tactical data from a species of universal rejects, whose morals were based on how many fisticuffs they could throw.

Sin ran the tap and let the sink fill. He concentrated on it and looked, from a distance, like a sad little boy staring at his feet. He wasn't sad, though - no, not at all. He was concentrating on the ripples in the water that moved his face, corroded it and broke it. In one fraction of an instance he did, somehow, see a perfect mirror image of a beautifully unscarred face.

When the water filled to the top he switched the tap off and rubbed his hands gently. He scrubbed his face all over - every scratch, every scar, every burn and every inch of stinking muck from the Imperial beneath his nails. He spluttered through the water and shook his face, grabbing the towel and rubbing his skin raw dry.

He gave his face once last wipe before looking back into the mirror. The reflection stared back at him, perfect. Those arctic blue eyes didn't surprise him. That dirty blond hair didn't astound him. That perfect skin, like silk, didn't shock him... despite the state it was in moments ago. He tapped his ear which hadn't healed as well, still struggling to grow out from the infections of the wound. It would take time, he guessed, but he would be fine. Back to normal. Back to a perfect uninterrupted reflection.

* * *

"Data."

He tapped at the console absently with his fingers and hummed an awkward tune.

"Data."

He occasionally paid _some_ attention to the figures on the screen, but it wasn't a priority.

"Data!"

Data growled, "Geordi. Yes, Geordi?"

"Couldn't you hear me? I need those figures," Geordi scurried around to Data beside the warp core.

"I could hear you, Geordi. I simply chose not to respond."

Geordi frowned. "So you were ignoring me?"

"In a fashion, yes. I was ignoring you."

Geordi shook his head as Data handed him the figures without so much as a glance. He knew the android enough to realise there was clearly something on his mind - even though he could, theoretically, keep a million processes on his mind at once.

"So you gonna tell me about it?"

Data raised an eyebrow. "To what are you referring?"

"Okay," Geordi leaned forward onto the console, "are you going to tell me about _her_?"

"_Who_?"

Geordi sighed. "Don't fool me, Data. You can run a thousand computations in your head but when something's bothering you... well, you start acting like a human."

Data frowned.

"You know, like you're daydreaming. Pre-occupied."

"Please do not insult me, Geordi."

Geordi shrugged and walked back to his console. He didn't say a single word and allowed Data to run circles in his own head. Engineering was silent except for the whirring of the warp core and the dull bleeping of the consoles.

"Geordi."

Geordi looked up to see Data, tongue in cheek, over his console.

"I am trying to formulate a... plan."

Geordi smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Data took a seat opposite Geordi. "And it involves Natasha Yar."

Geordi's smirk fell into a half-belled laugh. "Trouble in paradise, Casanova?"

"There is no paradise, Geordi. Nor anything that would remotely resemble 'paradise'." Data sniped. "Her recent actions have left much to consider. I undermined her during the debriefing with the Captain and she was not pleased; upon our second meeting in the turbolift -"

"I know, Data. She said 'no thanks'. Right?"

Data nodded.

"So, what you gunna do, huh?" Geordi asked. They both had a good understanding of each other - Geordi knew Data was pissed (as pissed as an android could be) at the rejection, and he knew his 'plan' involved seeking revenge or getting the upper hand. Either way, Data was going to have her _his_ way.

"I have considered several viable options." Data mused. "Though I would appreciate your advice. My first option would be to deliberately cause a need for me - perhaps an away mission. My plan would -"

Geordi cut Data off with a dark laugh. "Stop it, Data. There's no need to be _civil_."

Data grinned. "In that case bribery will be my option."

Geordi clicked his fingers. "Now you're talking."

They talked for some time, looking around occasionally and pausing when an Ensign or two walked through engineering. Data took care of the report simultaneously whilst Geordi - a little too enthusiastically than Data anticipated - paced back and forth with ideas to bounce off Data. When they finally came up with a plan - and when Data double-checked engineering for eavesdropping devices - they set a date. A date which Data was thoroughly looking forward to.

"Why did I not think of this alone..." Data mused.

"Because you over think things, Data." Geordi shrugged. "It's too simple for anyone else to pull off, but it's simple enough for you to plan _so _delicately..."

"I would require your help. I must stress again, Geordi, although I trust your friendship I-"

"I won't ever put you in the deep end, Data. It's a matter of prerogative. So to speak."

Data nodded. "As I expected." He stopped for a moment a hypothetically considered his plan. He must have sat there silently for some time before Geordi interrupted.

"Just one question, Data," he said, "I mean... why bribery? Why not seduce her?"

"I cannot. I have tried, Geordi. As I am sure you are aware - as I am sure the ensure _ship_ is aware - we have previously engaged in sexual intercourse." He grinned (he always did that at the very mention of those words). "I cannot explain this… obsession."

"Really? An obsession?"

"Perhaps I shall take care when choosing my words with you. It is _not an obsession. I do not know what is it." Data frowned. "I cannot explain my programming anymore than you humans can explain your impeccable taste for blood."_

"I know for a fact Soong was a bit of a womaniser. Maybe he programmed that into you. Complete mirror image of the mad genius. You'd have thought he would create a fighting android instead of a replica of-" Geordi stopped and looked up at Data, who raised his eyebrows expecting Geordi to continue.

"He did not need to create a fighting android. I possess superior strength, agility, and intelligence. Perhaps when I am bored one particular day, Geordi, I may decide to kill you all." His voice was cold and unemotional, and it was that part that scared Geordi the most.

"Sorry Data. You know what I meant to say."

Data shook his head and stood to walk away. "Do not apologise, Geordi. You often sound like a Terran weasel in such instances. I will contact you tomorrow to finalise the procedures."

Geordi shrugged as Data walked off a murmured an 'okay'.

Just as the doors swung open Geordi shouted Data's name. He turned to look at an inquisitive Geordi.

"Why Tasha?" he shouted to him. "Why not some other young Ensign with curves? Why not the easy option?"

"I enjoy the challenge."

Data spun on his heels and walked away without another word. Geordi smiled to himself and slowly sat back down, that smile growing bigger and bigger until it finally broke into a chuckle. He tried to compose himself as he tapped his comm. badge.

"LaForge to Riker. I need to speak with you."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright, so I had my toes twisted by a few people (who still need to review if they're reading this!). Thank you for the two reviews anyway and after being mithered I decided to post another update. And in this exciting update we'll meet our mirror Guinan. Yeah. As far as Guinan goes, she won't be changed. Because she's a bitchin' Universal Ghandi.

There's another bit of dialogue here but I think it's quite important to justify later actions by Data, especially. I like to give an insight to clear a few things up before I send the characters into a mess of things. Data and Tasha stuff comes next chapter - updates are easily convinced by multiple reviews ;)

PS: On a slight note I'm a UK writer, so if you're wondering about some of the spellings then your reason is there, heh.

* * *

Ten-Forward was a notorious riot spot for rivalries and brawls. In an attempt to keep half of the crew alive security was often posted in the bar, but the crew still had a habit of loudly announcing their drunken conversations across the deck. Data himself wasn't a fan of Ten-Forward; he only appeared every so often with Geordi to socialise, or for a 'date'. If you could call it that.

Data checked his internal chronometer whilst he sat at the bar. He was expecting Geordi to arrive but he was 3 minutes and 47.56 seconds late… approximately.

"Drink, Commander?"

Data glanced up the Guinan. She leaned over the bar so close to his face that Data had to back away to prevent her hat from poking him in the face.

"No. I do not require liquid consumption." He said flatly.

"Let me rephrase," Guinan smiled, "would you _like_ a drink, Commander?"

He nodded absently.

She poured him a drink into a small glass and flung it across the polished table. The android caught the drink with lightning reflexes, taking a small sip with his eyes fixated on Guinan. She had a sweet kind of face, something Data rarely admitted - she was wise, wiser than any damn human, with a keen insight in those black eyes. She always knew a little more than the Universe intended.

"Waiting for Geordi?"

"I assume you do not require an answer to that question."

"And I assume that's a yes.…" Guinan leaned back over the bar to speak to Data. "I heard about the Klingon incident. I've heard news about a little Romulan boy running around in your quarters, too."

Data sighed. "He is not Romulan. He is _part_ Romulan, with several species incorporated into his DNA. Beverly does not have the knowledge to discern his actual origins." Data raised his eyebrows to Guinan. "He has aspects of Al-Aurian DNA."

"I know," Guinan replied. Data gave her that quizzical 'how?' look, but Guinan just shrugged. "Instinct."

"I have been ordered by the Captain to find a use for the boy or else he will be destroyed. I cannot think of a use for a child within the Imperial - or an Imperial vessel."

"Use, Data?"

"Yes. Anyway he could be helpful. I am concerned - as you know, Guinan, I will not tolerate the illogical wasting of life. The boy has an aptitude for survival; he does not let life escape him and fights. I was curious…"

"You saw in him a light the Imperial could never see?" Guinan questioned.

"Perhaps. However, he shares my feelings on death. Of course the boy has an emotional attachment which I lack," Data paused and considered his words carefully, "and empathy. He is unique. He is not driven by the desire to kill and conquer; he is driven by curiosity. I will destroy that curiosity by delivering him to the Imperial, yet I will destroy his life if I do not."

"Curious? Well, he sounds like someone I know…"

Data narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"_You_, Data." Guinan smiled. Unlike anyone else on the ship she had a genuine smile - no dark intentions behind it, no lies, no sarcasm. She meant every word and every expression. "You may not have many emotions, Data, but you're far above the rest. You've got some sense of morality about you."

"I have no 'morality'. I lack emotion beyond programming. I know of _morals_ but I do not possess them." He paused again and whirred through a thousand android thoughts. "I have killed many times and justified these murders with pathetic excuses. I may reason a murder but that does not make me a good person. I am evil."

Guinan laughed. Such a bold statement for an android. "You're not. You don't even know what evil is. To tell you the truth Data, I'm not sure, either." She came around the bar and sat beside the android as he gazed into his glass. "The act of killing is a bit of a dispute. Hypothetically, if I let my son die before he was about to spend years of suffering from a severe genetic condition, when he asked me to, what does that make me?"

Data spouted a confused frown. "You are certainly not evil, Guinan."

"I'm not talking about me. I'm talking hypothetically - I'm talking about the act."

Data mused. "Your intentions were… kind."

"Exactly. Kind intentions." She placed a delicate hand on the android's shoulder. "Evil acts don't exist, Commander. We all act and effect every inch of the continuum - the butterfly effect. One selfless kind act can cause pain for a million people - it's debatable, of course, but I'm sure you can understand, somehow. An act is just a show; the intentions _behind_ the act are what draws the line."

Data sighed. He tried to follow as much as he could but there was a significant downside to his positronic brain - the concepts wired throw his head with various possibilities, explanations, connotations and exaggerations. He seemed to squirm a little but managed to fathom a response.

"You cannot justify my actions by claiming good intentions."

Guinan prevailed with her explanation. "Data, I think I know you more than you know yourself. More than Geordi and more than the Captain. You've been living with humans for all your life - watching, learning and imitating. You can read and explore all you want but as long as you're with the Imperial you'll know only violence. You'll have good intentions, always, Data. You can't be blamed for being taught morality by hounds."

He blinked at her.

"Listen, Geordi will be here in a minute. I'll say this once. If you'd have lived a life away from the Imperial you'll have known only happiness. Yes, Data, happiness - whether or not your circuits can handle it. You'd never know violence. You'd never know murder. You could singly take down the Imperial with your mind - don't you see what they're doing to you? You're not evil incarnate… just a blur of mismatched intentions and bad expression. Imitated from the best liars in the Universe."

Guinan removed herself in a flash as Data opened his mouth to protest. He turned to the sound of the doors swishing open as Geordi ran in, apologising for his lateness.

* * *

The Klingon incident hadn't gone down to well with the higher-ups at the Imperial. They called the Enterprise back to rendezvous with another ship in the Terran system, which took a crash-course ride through Romulan and Andorian territory on the way. Not a problem for the Enterprise - well, it wouldn't have been, if the Imperial hadn't ordered a stop off at every outpost on the way. Most outposts were dead, fried from Imperial attacks… _but you could never be too sure_, the Admiral would say.

"No activity, Captain." Data muttered for the forth time in the day. "The Outpost is lifeless."

"Mmm." Picard yawned. "Proceed to the next post."

"The sensor surge has not occurred in the last two minutes, twe-"

"Shut up, Data."

Data sighed. The ship had experienced a slight surge at the last stop, which contributed to some abnormal sensor readings. The Captain eventually blamed and cursed Geordi but had asked for an update from Data - which Data did, admirably, for the each ten minute interval.

The bridge crew collectively gave an inward sigh of boredom. This was an effective punishment from the Imperial; embarrass the flagship by sending it snooping around graveyards at impulse for at least an hour per outpost.

"Riker you have the bridge… whilst I go and hang myself."

Picard rose to his feet and stormed off to the Ready Room without another thought. He heard Will mutter an offensive objection under his breath but he would rather get to the Ready Room and have a quick nap than snap Will for being an arse.

Data glanced back over his shoulder from the Ops console. Tasha stood rigid at her station, twisting her arm every so often (Beverly had finally decided to heal the bone) with a disgruntled wince. She didn't catch Data's eyes before he snapped his attention back to the console.

He was working away pretending to pay attention to the pointless sensor reading when a message flashed on his screen. Curious, he accessed it:

_Dinner tonight?_

_Love Sweetheart x x x _

Data blinked in astonishment and carefully turned his head to the rest of the bridge. He first laid eyes on Tasha who wasn't at her station and was instead talking quietly to a science officer… far away from a console. Data frowned.

He began to calculate the distance and time it would take Tasha to send a message and remove herself from the console, adding the variables of their conversation into account. In the process of thought his eyes caught Will Riker - who raised his eyebrows suggestively to Data and pouted a sarcastic kiss.

The android pulled what the crew would call his 'sex face' (a sarcastic little joke which Data had argued for years that it was nothing of the sort), a mixture of android disgust, confusion and downright astonishment. He shook off his 'sex face' before anyone saw it.

"Approaching Outpost T'ka -"

Data's voice was cut short by an extraordinary boom that rocked the ship. The lights flashed straight to red alert and blacked the Bridge to fluorescent red - the crew, however, turned their attention to the smoking Ready Room.

"Captain!"

Riker belted towards the Ready Room doors, not out of a sense of loyalty to his Captain but a thought of the Imperial sending the inadequate Enterprise crew to the dilithium mines. Data rushed with him and pried the doors open with his hands, engulfing half the bridge in black smoke.

"Data get in there! Tasha, I want to know _what the fuck_ is going on!"

"Aye Commander!"

Data dived into the smoke and easily made his way through. He heard the harsh coughing of Captain Picard and followed it whilst the crew behind him screamed and shouted at each other in utter confusion. In the briefest moment before Data came over the hunched black form of the Captain, cringing and trying to breath against the smoggy blanket a little easier, he smiled.

He hauled the Captain over his shoulder and made he way back through the shattered Ready Room and threw a groaning Picard at the feet of Will. Beverly had already been called up - for all the use she could do - and attended to the Captain's filthy lungs.

"Data, what happened?" Will barked.

He ran his fingers over his Ops. Console and flatly replied, "a small explosive device was transported in the Captain's Ready Room. It contains a Romulan sig-"

"Bastard Romulans! Set a course for -"

"Sir!" Data shouted to cut Will off, standing up to see the tall man's glaring eyes snarling down at him, "Commander, the device was transported internally. From a location on the ship."

"Where?"

"I have not -"

"Where? You're telling me there's a bastard Romulan on this ship and you're not doing anything about it? Where Data?"

Data turned to his console and tapped briefly. "Deck 13 sect-"

"Well get down there! Tasha!"

Tasha was already at the turbolift when Data began to move. Before he passed the Commander, Riker halted the android and snarled in his face.

"You better hope that ain't your _fuckin'_ lap boy transporting explosives around the ship."

* * *

The entire ship was on the look out for suspicious activities, but everyone knew it was just as likely to be a crew member trying to assassinate the Captain as it would be a Romulan.

"Clear!"

Tasha burst out of one room on the deck and came face to face with Data but stormed into the next room without so much as another word. Data frowned and followed her into a cargo bay, flipping open his tricorder to scan the room.

"No life signs." He muttered.

That was good enough for Tasha. She took another quick glance around the cargo bay and turned swiftly on her heels, heading for the door and avoiding the android.

"Lieutenant…."

He blocked the door. Tasha paused in front of him with her hands on her hips, eyes at the ceiling and a fuming a hefty sigh from her nose.

"We experienced a sensor malfunction earlier today. I think it may be a wise course of action to thoroughly check the cargo bay ourselves."

She sighed angrily again and clutched the bridge of her nose.

"I doubt we will find a Romulan on board." He moved towards her but she backed away. "Tasha…."

"Over there."

Tasha pointed over to the far side of cargo bay and stormed off to the other side. Data glanced to where she pointed and saw only a row of boxes, with no indication of an intruder. He looked over to Tasha who was already looking behind the cargo; Data gritted his teeth and clutched the tricorder so hard he nearly broke it before turning his back to her. Once again he felt that all too familiar trait from his father - an android anger, a little bit of madness and a slight hint of dull violence running through his circuits.

He started grinding his teeth again. He couldn't feel any emotions but the madness was a constant; as he moved the boxes he found himself unnecessarily pushing them soaring to the ground in a rage - a controlled and dangerous rage. But in a fraction of an instant he wondered, somewhere in the back of his databanks, whether this android madness would have been reverted to_ kindness _without the Imperial in his circuit boards.


	10. Chapter 9

Will Riker paced back and forth with Data's security analysis in his hand. He frowned every so often and let out a disgruntled sound but, unfortunately, he knew he would have to accept the android's impeccably accurate report. Only Data could fool himself.

"What course of action do you recommend now, Data?" he growled as he sat at the Captain's desk.

"All Romulan explosives on the ship must be removed to Imperial tactical outposts. We may also benefit from an investigation of the previous outpost which caused the sensor malfunction."

Will stroked his beard. "And?"

Data shuffled uncharacteristically. He knew exactly what Riker wanted him to say, what course of action was appropriate….

"We should not eliminate the culprit."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Why? I hope you don't have some kind of emotional attachment, Mr Data."

"I do not experience such emotional responses. I respond to the call of duty and the requirements of the Imperial." Data stated matter-of-factly. "However, in this case it would not be wise to eliminate the suspect."

"Elaborate."

Data shuffled again. "With the Captain incapacitated it will be your duty to ensure the right person is punished. I would not like to see the wrong person removed from the ship and leave the real culprit free to strike again. We will be at risk and may lose our command posts - _and_ our lives."

"Sooo…?"

"I would like more time with the report, Sir. Our sensor malfunction may have caused inaccurate results - the culprit could have altered our sensor readings. As you know, it is not unlikely for cover-ups to occur."

Will mused a little, remembering the time when he was framed for murdering the Engineering Chief on the I.S.S. Aphosis.

"Well," Will threw the report at Data who caught it with lightning reflexes, "finish it. 2200, tomorrow."

"Perhaps I could have a further 24hrs, as you know I was due off duty two-"

Will stood up abruptly. "_Data, _do it!"

Data nodded and proceeded to leave. As he approached the door, however, he stopped and turned back to Will.

"Sir, why did you choose me to complete the analysis and not Tasha?"

Will looked up and shrugged. "Well, from your report it's pretty lucky I did."

Data nodded even though he was still confused. Commander Riker would never have known Tasha was to be the suspect and it was procedure to ask the Chief of Security to investigate a security breach.

"And, Data," Will said before Data walked away again, "I will be interviewing Tasha and briefing her. She won't die, but she'll like she wants to."

Data, with his back to Will, allowed himself a large smirk and a tiny little inkling of a chuckle.

* * *

Sin had been waiting so long in Data's quarters that he eventually started daydreaming for hours with his head in a towel. Spike, Data's dog, had provided some entertainment for a few hours but it was hopeless. It was more used to rough play and the boy didn't really fancy his face being scratched up again.

He heard Data's quarters open and recongnised the perfect footsteps of the android but Sin didn't take his head out of the towel. Data walked around the couch, frowning at Sin, and leaned over to him.

"Why do you a towel on your face?"

No reply, as usual.

"Take it off."

Data ragged the towel off the boy's face. Though his blond hair was ragged all down his features Data saw, distinctly, the image of perfect skin and barely a bruise about him. He moved the boy's hair back a little to get a better view.

"Where is the damage?" Data muttered. "Your ear is healing…."

Data _knew_ some species had a aptitude for healing themselves well but this was beyond anything he had seen. The tip of the boy's ear was slowly forming again and no gaudy scars from the 4-inch deep slashes remained at all. Only 20 hours ago the boy was a wreckage, a showcase of Imperial torture.

Data sighed. "Sin, you need to talk to me. I need to find a use for you within the Imperial. We need to show the Captain that you have abilities useful or they will destroy you. I would like to send you to Beverly again and compile a report about you… but we need your consent. You must openly approach the Captain and express your interest in the Imperial, or you will die."

The boy moved his hair back into his eyes. No reply.

"Listen!" Data grabbed him by the shoulders and whirled him around. "You are condemning yourself. I regret the circumstances and I do not want you to be at the mercy of Imperial warfare but you will _die_. Will you go to Beverly?"

The boy stared at Data absently. There was something in those eyes, however, that Data could never pinpoint. No kind of emotion, no kind of feeling of dismay or hurt… more like a story. A story and a blur of a life that was too difficult for even the android to understand. Finally, the boy nodded a 'yes' to Data's question.

"Thank you. I must complete a report for Commander Riker now. I will replicate a book for you - though I must apologise beforehand for the state of Terran literature."

Data left the boy alone and patted his dog on the head before it removed itself to the other room. Data glanced back at the boy and caught his eyes again; he stared at Data like he was looking at a brother, with no knowledge of deceit or fear.

"My name is Sinba. Not Sin."

Data smiled. "As I hoped. You do not fit such as description. I prefer 'Sinba'."

* * *

Tasha held her head up high and kept a certain calmness about her in the face of Commander Riker. He paced again every now and again, reading through Data's report and scratching the tramline radiation burns on his eyebrow. He'd glance at her every so often, just to make her uncomfortable.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he finally asked.

"Nothing. These allegations are completely unfounded, Sir."

Will narrowed his eyes and stood in front of her. He towered above Tasha like a monster, flexing his chest like an ape.

"You have access to all weapons on the Enterprise. You have access to the sensors, the logs, the security details… who else has the knowledge to cause _such_ a security breach?"

"Why would I kill the Captain, Commander? You know the Imperial wouldn't stand for a female Captain aboard."

Will growled in her face. "I didn't ask you that. I asked you to _name_ who else had the expertise to breach the security of the Enterprise."

"A number of crewmen," she stated, "but it wasn't me. I was speaking with a science officer during the attack, surely the report-"

Now he was right in her face and clutching at her overalls. She backed away slightly and held her fear back - she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. Riker was nothing short of an animal, but Tasha had her fair share of dealing with Imperial animals over the last few years.

"Our Captain is in sickbay fighting for his life and I have to put up with a stupid little girl as my security officer. You think I'm going to let this drop? You think you're getting off the hook? I knew we should have killed you and that filthy buck of bolts as soon as you got back. You're worthless and I'll be damned if you get away with this."

Tasha managed a smirk. "See in me some of your qualities, Riker?"

He punched her. She staggered but kept her feet and clutched her face defensively, a little cut appearing on her lip that trickled with crimson.

"Why don't you do that again, try and aim for somewhere it'll hurt next time?"

Will bounded forward. "Get _outta here before I kill you_!" He shouted so loud that half the bridge her his cry. Tasha left, but still with her pride and her head held eye, smirking at any of the bridge grew her dared to stare.

She made no stops and went straight to her quarters to remove the blood from her face. There, when she spotted the reflection of healing wounds and a few small bruises, she felt the full force of Will's allegations. A wave of worry and angry rode over her features, directed at the arsehole who wrote the report. With a heavy sigh she clutched the wash basin and stared at the ground.

"Shit Tash… shit shit shit…."

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes swearing under her breath. How was she going to get out of this one? She hadn't done a thing wrong, but the Imperial weren't interested in right or wrong - just a scapegoat. Find someone to blame, sentence them and have done with them. In all the cases she'd heard of conspiracies not a single person had survived… and that sent a wave of dread into her stomach to the point she felt sick.

The door beeped. She shouted for them to enter almost instinctively and looked to see the figure of Commander Data, standing in the living area and looking around for her.

"_You_!" She screamed at the startled android. "You've got some nerve you fuckin' sleaze! You set me up then you come to rub it in my face! You fuckin' piece of shit Data!"

She picked up the first thing she could find and launched it at the android's head. He dodged it as usual with expert reflexes but found himself moving away from an assault of assorted items.

"Tasha, st-"

A vase cracked above his head. He frowned. "Do not force me to-"

A statue. A _big_ statue.

He ran at her and grabbed her wrists before he could pick up a _chair_. Despite her protests he forced her to the nearest wall with a hefty crash, pinning her arms and legs.

"You sound upset, _Tasha._" He mocked. That last statue throw had made him a _little_ agitated.

"You set me up! You set me up because you're such an insecure little prick! You can't stand it, can you? Can't stand people having enough dignity not to sleep with you!"

"This is not about me."

"You set me up!"

"I was merely reporting my initial findings! I came to report _new_ findings to you, Tasha. I knew you would be upset about the accusations… further investigations have revealed some _interesting_ alternatives."

She froze.

"But after that reaction perhaps I will destroy the new report."

She relaxed a little but she didn't release her. "You've got something to show I'm innocent, haven't you?"

Data pursued his lips. "Mm…"

"Tell me!" She bucked and tried to shove him off but he just pressed harder.

"I may have some information that will be useful. However, your reaction concerns me. Perhaps my experience on the Enterprise will be better without you as a threat. Perhaps the ship will benefit from your departure… it _is_ about the bigger picture, after all."

His face was closer to hers now, just touching the tip of her nose. She couldn't back away any further but decided to stay as calm as she could and not give him any pleasure out of this. He stared at her intently until she could see the immense shades of gold. He brought himself close to her lips with a smirk on his face.

"But I am easily convinced."

She could feel his breath and even the faint smell of alcohol. Not that he was drunk, just he didn't _need_ to clean his mouth, and any drink would stay on his tongue for a few days afterwards when he chose to consume one. She closed her eyes, the only way to escape that gaze.

"You're bribing me, Data. How low is that?"

Data shook his head. "No."

"I know what you want. You're asking me to sell myself for that information, aren't you? Do you know how _low_ that is?"

"On my part, or yours?"

She gritted her teeth at him. "Jesus Data, I expect this from Riker! I expect this from the fuckin' _gangs_ in the Betelgeuse system! You're meant to have a little class about you, but you're just as bad as every other _fuckin' Imperial_ rapist!"

He took his hand off her wrist and smashed it into the wall. The nearby photographs crashed on the floor and the shelves shook; he pressed his forehead against her now and hissed.

"At least you thought highly of me at some point. My intentions, however, are good. I do not want you in _that_ way. Why would I? The act is relatively pointless to me unless I _feel_ - yes, _feel_ - like participating in sexual intercourse." He closed his eyes and sighed a little. The stress of every word made Tasha nervous - this kind of reaction was nothing like his normal behaviour and much more like a malfunction. A constant madness programme ready to flick on at any moment.

She finally looked him in the eye and couldn't control her breathing any longer, letting out a long shaky breath. He looked at her intently again; she wondered for a moment whether he would kill her but she couldn't see it in him. He had never killed in cold blood - by order, by the agoniser, by other random means… but never out of cold blood and for the thrill. He wouldn't hurt her now but he would certainly leave her to die. His kind nature only appeared once in a blue moon.

"So what you do want?" she breathed shakily.

He let her go then and backed away a little so she could breath better. He still kept his face close, though, and touched a finger to her hair.

"I told you I would never hurt you," he whispered, "I am not a murderer. I am not William Riker and I am not a war robot. You misinterpret my intentions at every turn, Tasha. I want you to come for a drink with me. I want you to be seen with me. I want _you_ to want to spend time with me."

"Why me? Why not some naïve Ensign?" she snapped.

"Why _not_ you, Tasha?" he countered with a smirk.

She didn't reply and instead turned her head away with another shaky sigh. She didn't like this one bit; another officer doing this would have been fine, but having the smartest and strongest man in the fleet on your back? Not good.

"Tell me Tasha. Why _not_ you? Is there any reason you would like for me to pursue another?"

She looked back at him. "Why this way, Data?"

He traced his finger down her face but she didn't protest. "I do not know another way. I will never hurt you, Tasha -"

"But you'll bribe and treat me like an object like the rest of these Imperial men? Throw me once you get bored? Expect me to be waiting ready for you in bed after every shift?"

Data shook his head. "No. I do not know another way." He looked her straight in the eye. "Nor do you. Nor does any man on this ship - woman are not treated properly in the Imperial. You are second class to the hand of man," he stated. Tasha felt she should have been insulted but, of course, the truth was the truth, "I am an alternative. I do not have it in my… _nature_ to become a Neanderthal to desire. Consider me a child, Tasha; I have learnt from the Imperial and know no other way of life. I was once a second-class citizen - I was the bane of attacks at the training camps. The only way I am here is by making _this_," he stroked her cheek again, "my nature. What did you expect? A plate of roses and chocolate? That does not happen in the Imperial. Only in horror stories."

'_He may be a cracked-up little sod but he's the best of the worst bunch. C'mon, Tash, you'll find a way out.' _ She prayed in her head and let out another long sigh.

He had titled his head a little bit and she knew what he wanted. She tried to relax a little more and tried to kiss him, but he moved his head and she only brushed her lips against his cheek. He kissed her on the temple instead, softly. He was always like that - gentle and kind, almost like a façade for the madness inside of him. He lingered for a moment and closed his eyes, sighing into her ear.

"Tomorrow. Ten-Forward, 2230. You may be pleasantly surprised."

And in a flurry he was gone through the doors, leaving Tasha looking at the ceiling with her back to the wall in dismay.


End file.
